Kaine Member of the Injustice League
by The Lord of War
Summary: Kaine the now cured clone of Spider-man is mysteriously teleported to the DC universe. Kaine's life goes down the wrong path and now he is one of the bad guys fighting the Justice League. Is he destined to now be the perennial bad guy forever or can he find redemption?
1. New Beginnings

Chapter One:New Beginnings

"_Where the hell am I_?" Thought Kaine as he opened his eyes, revealing a vast plain with a road right in the middle. Crows squawked overhead the wind breezed along the tall green grass all around him." _Last thing I remember is... Getting off the bus station in _Huston_. And then walking through an alley. Then there was this white bright light. Am I dead?"_ He said as he got up.

He gazed upwards and saw a glowing full moon above him, with birds circling some carrion over to his left. Trash littered the grass under his feet. Speaking of his feet, he was still wearing his dark blue jeans along with a black hoodie and black converts shoes. His red-and-black custom-made Spider-suit. Was still in his grey backpack."Better find out where I am_. __Hope am still near Huston__."_

Looking at the path ahead of him, he saw a cityscape."_Wait I was just teleported outside the city?_ He quickly banished that thought as unlikely, more than likely somebody must've hit him over the head and then dumped him here. "_If someone hit me that hard, or at all my spider-sense should've warned me about it__.__" _

_" Wait! If I was knocked out why wasn't I robbed?__"_ He thought as he continued to make his way to the city on foot. "_Why the fuck would somebody knock me out then dump me in the middle of fucking nowhere without taking anything?_

His thoughts continued to drag on as he slowly approached the city, with each step weighing more than the last. After two hours of walking he came upon a sign that was worn and covered with graffiti.

"Welcome to Gotham city" Read Kaine as he walked by continuing onwards into the city." I guess this ain't Huston after all."

(A few hours later)

_"What a dump"_ Kaine thought as he walked down the road. This place Gotham, wherever the hell it was looked like New York's ugly twin brother. The city was big but probably not as big as the Big Apple. If Kaine were to guess he'd say Gotham city was more or less the same size as Chicago. With more tall buildings and just like Chicago there was trash and graffiti everywhere you looked.

Although it must have been about 3am the streets were completely deserted. Except for a few stragglers here and there. That kept giving him odd looks as he passed by. Oh and the occasional police car that came by every 20 min. One whom followed him for a bit before moving on. Towards wherever the hell he was going. Some of the older looking buildings looked like they were about to collapse, the homeless were huddled together for warmth on the streets with fires started in trashcans.

_"Maybe I'm just in a bad part of town_" Kaine thought although if that's true then he'd been in a bad part for the past two hours. With no end in sight. As he continued to look around he noticed the unique architecture of the city. There's an obvious neo-Gothic theme presence in the architecture. That's a dead giveaway thanks to all those gargoyles or are those grotesques I could never tell those apart. Besides the gargoyles the city had several impressive cathedrals scattered around. Although even those impressive pieces of architecture couldn't hide the obvious presence of urban decay. That was scattered in some areas. That baffled Kaine most of all. It's like somebody rebuild part of the city with modern buildings. Then left the other part alone to decay.

A mist hung in the air making it seem like it was darker then it should have been. He walked out into what seemed like a main road. Not a lot people made their way down the street. The few who did look nervous constantly looking over their shoulders. As if they were expecting to get robbed at any moment." Jesus Christ how dangerous is it here at night to get that kind of reaction from people?" Thought Kaine as he looked on to the few people around him. They were acting as if they would be shot and killed in a moment's notice. One man that would've normally walked beside him. Decided to cross the street into the other sidewalk. Then walk down the street. Then after he was about a block away. Crossed the street again returning to the same sidewalk that Kaine was on." I guess that answered that question."

As he continued to walk down the street he saw a homeless man leaning next to a building holding a large sign that said." Victim of No Man's Land please help." Read Kaine as he came up to the homeless man."Hey buddy I'll give you five bucks if you answer my questions what do you say?"

"Sure! Five bucks just to answer some questions I'll do it." The man grinned.

"Where the hell am I?" Asked Kaine as he looked around.

"Oh I see! Well your on 520 Kane Street in Old Gotham." The man snickered thinking Kaine was asking for directions.

"No not that kind of where the hell am I."Shouted Kaine rather annoyed." I meant what city am I in?"

'Uh... Why you're in Gotham city. How can you not know that?" Asked the man looking at Kaine oddly.

"I'll be asking the questions around here." Snapped Kaine." Now where the fuck is Gotham city located?"

"Uhhh..Connecticut it's between Boston and New York." Said the man rather awkwardly.

" Connecticut! Am in Connecticut so I wasn't kidnapped that fucking light teleported me to Connecticut." Shouted Kaine rather shocked and angry. There was a reason why he traveled so far away from New York. And that was to get as far away from Parker as possible.

The homeless man took several steps away from Kaine. He'd been on the streets long enough to know when someone was crazy. And this guy definitely fit the bill. A light teleported him here to Gotham. He'd seen some pretty incredible things over the years living in Gotham. Super villains, giant robots, mutated animals, superheroes, buildings falling over, an asteroid about to crash into the city, and so on there were so many incidents like those that he couldn't remember them all. Hell he lived through no man's land. But this guy, this guy really takes the cake on far-fetched." _He's probably one of those low-leveled Arkham Asylum inmates, they released a few days ago due to budget cuts."_ Thought the homeless man.

The homeless man's attempt to get some distance away from Kaine didn't go unnoticed_." Great now I look like a crazy person in front of this guy."_

"Look just answer this last question and then I'll give you the five dollars all right?

"Okay but last question man." Said the homeless man. He was getting a weird vibe from this guy.

"Do you know any cheap hotels around here am low on cash?

(One hour later Some random hotel)

_"__Are you checking in sir?__"_ the young girl at the counter asked him as he walked through the door.

"Yes but only for the night." Said Kaine as he reached the counter.

"Very well." She typed something in her computer." I'll book you down for room 116 that will be $30.65. Will you be paying cash or credit?

"Cash." Said Kane as he paid her.

"Thank you sir here's your change and room key. Now if you would just sign our guest book." She pointed to a large open book at Kaine left side.

"Sure...Um what date is it today? Asked Kaine as he picked up a pen.

"It's the third of April sir."

" What April? I thought we were in February." Said Kaine with a shocked expression on his face.

The girl giggled slightly before replying"Rough night out?_"_ She asked amused.

"You have no idea_"_ Kaine replied trying not to lose his patience.

The girl turned her computer screen backwards and pointed to the bottom right-hand side of the screen that showed today's date."See April /3/2012."

"_Oh guess I was wrong_." Thought Kaine as he looked at the screen. Then again with all that's been going on in his life for the past few months. Him getting killed. Only for the Jackal to resurrect him then turn him into a giant man spider. Then turned back into a normal looking human. Being cured of the degeneration. Helping to save New York City. And last but not least killing the Queen. It's been a heck of a few months.

"Thanks'_"_ Kaine muttered before turning back to the door and leaving without another word.

As he made his way towards his room he heard voices coming from the floor above. Voices that most people shouldn't have been able to hear. But thanks to Kaine's new enhanced hearing it's as if they were standing right next to him.

_"Come on we're going to be late for the deal."_ Said an Italian American accent voice.

"_Why the rush the deal can't go through without our part of the money anyways."_Said another Italian American voice.

_"The biggest drug deal of the year and you want to be late for it unbelievable."_

That got Kaine's attention. He stopped and stared at the ceiling were the voices were originating from.

_"Calm the fuck down Guido I'm getting the money now then will go._"

_"The biggest drug deal of the year that sounds like something worth checking out._" Thought Kaine as he made his way towards his room.

"*click*"

The bright light filtered out through the six light bulbs attached to a rusty chandelier showing washed out red curtains, a small 1990ths television, worn out furniture, just what you would expect from a cheap hotel room.

"_You get what you pay for.''_ Thought Kaine as he threw his book bag, on the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

He stopped in front of the bathroom mirror to examine his face.

The fact he looked exactly like Peter Parker was a slight problem so to distance himself he shaved his hair, not bald but very short like a crew cut and he'd also let his facial hair grow slightly until he had stubble lining his mouth and under his chin. Kaine had spent most of his life hating Parker for what he'd put him through although deep down he knew it wasn't really Peter's fault. He hadn't walked up to that maniac Miles Warren and asked "Hey would you mind making a psychotic clone of myself who would try to kill me later on." Since the events of spider-island he had decided to get as far away from New York as possible and was on his way to Huston in Texas than make his way to Cancun in Mexico. He'd stopped briefly in North Carolina to switch bus's and thwarted a robbery that happened to be taking place although he had been brutal to the robbers in question at least he hadn't killed any of them and that was a step forward. Kaine had checked into a small hotel on the outskirts of Charlotte to wait for the bus to Huston the next day. Then after finally arriving at Huston he thought no one would be able to stop him from getting to Mexico. Obviously he was wrong. Not even an hour in Huston and he was sent to Connecticut. To same city name Gotham that apparently is rather close to New York.

"Dammit I was so fucking, close I could have been sipping margaritas, at the midnight buffet in some Mexican restaurant by now." Kaine thought rather angrily as he gazed, at his reflection.

_"Dammit Tony hurry it up! The deal goes, down in an hour. If were late Vince will have our balls, for sure this time."_ Came the same Italian American accent, voice from earlier.

_"Fine! were going, were going , and just so you know fuck that "dago" that cocksucker got thrown in jail by "Green Arrow"__last month while he was on a coke run, down in Star City. You know what that, fucking Guido did after he, was put in jail?_ Came the other Italian voice.

_"No what he do?_

_"He bailed, himself out with the money, the Mob gave him to buy "yayo" can you believe that shit. _Shouted the second Italian voice.

"_Noooo waaayyyy!_ _Vince actually had the balls to do that." _Said the first voice shocked

_"He sure did."_

_"But wait that's why you're so angry at him?_

_"I'm angry at him because part of that money came from me."_

_"How much did you put in? Asked the first voice rather curiously._

_"I rather not say let's just go meet the fucker."_

Kaine listen to it all, without saying a word. He left the bathroom and returned back to the room. He immediately started to put what was now his stealth suit. After doing so he silently left the hotel room and began to follow the two Mobsters.

(Gotham, Docks)

(Kaine's opponents, perspective)

"We would see the product now."Said an Italian Mobster holding an Uzi that was pointed down from there drug sellers, the Mexican Cartels know as the La Familia. He was accompanied by a half dozen other mobsters

"In time open them." Said the main boss of the cartels also surrounded by several cartel members. He gestured to the two very large black sports bags, that were thrown in front of him.

One of his subordinates quickly did just that. Revealing that the bags were full of money that were all neatly stacked in roles.

"God it's good it's really going I'd say it's all here." Said the subordinate with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Okay you seen the money now where's the stuff." Said the Italian as the cartel subordinate checked through the second bag.

A scream interrupted the boss cartels reply.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**"**What the hell was THAT?" Asked a Mexican cartel. The scream had unnerved the already nervous group of man. They pointed their weapons at the direction of the scream.

"That sounded like, Mickey. Shit it must be the bat." Said a mobster they had all lived long enough in Gotham city to know that when something goes bad, for a criminal it's usually the bat.

"If it is we have to hurry-" The head mobster couldn't even finish his sentence.

They barely had time to register they were under attack before a man wearing a red and black spider costume landed on them in a flurry of blows. The man quickly dispatched two of them by grabbing the backs of their heads and slamming their faces into the pavement. Then instantly with superhuman speed delivering a combination of straights, jabs, cross's and uppercuts punches to the closest five man to him.

The lucky ones that were further away immediately pulled the triggers of their respective, handguns and automatic weapons. Only for the costume figure to acrobatically evade all the shots fired at him.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

"What the hell's going on?" one of the cartels asked as he fired at the costume figure. "I ain't never seen this guy before."

"Who cares? Blow him away" his companion replied as bullets flashed from his gun's muzzle. The costume figure evaded the bullets and closed the distance between him and his opponents with lighting speed. Then in a combo of punches and kicks knocked out several more man.

Another man turned round hurriedly, shocked by the speed and ferocity of the attack and turned his Uzi towards the man but he wasn't quick enough. The strangers arm shot out grabbing the man by the wrist before he could aim. The man cried out in pain and dropped the gun as the costume figure applied pressure and felt the bones in the man's wrist shatter under his strength. He then quickly delivered a punch to the man's head before jumping backwards and flipping over in the air, aiming to land behind the last group of man armed with several Uzi and Beretta who had begun to train their guns on him.

The group of men pulled their weapons triggers and the muzzle's flashed as the automatic fire shot out. As the figure span through the air, the costume figure could see the bullets as they whizzed past him and adjusted his body accordingly to avoid any that came a bit too close for comfort. Landing behind the man farthest from the group he wrapped his arm around his opponents neck and brought his other hand over the man's face. Using his spider-like ability to stick to walls he clung to the man's face then tore his hand away ripping a bloody hand print into the man's face.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Dios mio!'

Shouted two of the five still conscious members. Out of their combined original twenty-five members only five remained standing. The other's where all taken, down in a matter of minutes.

While the group was stun the costume figure quickly launched himself forward he then quickly caught one of the men with a surprised left hook. That shocked the other men out of their stupor they immediately took aim and fired. Do to the fact that the others members were so close to him. The costume figure quickly grabbed the man he knocked out before he could fall to the ground. He grabbed him by the shoulder and charged forward. He used the thug as a human shield while the other thugs opened fire at him. When he was close enough he tossed the lifeless man away and then jumped in the air and spun around and kicked one of the thug in the face.

POW! POW! POW!

The costume figure jerked to the left avoiding a bullet, he then jerked to the right avoiding another bullet and he then he jumped and corkscrewed in the air to avoid the last bullet. He turned to the man that was shooting at him and he rushed him and grabbed him by the face and effortlessly lifted him up with one hand and swung him around and threw him head first into a truck that was parked nearby. The costume figure then eyed the remaining three men and he jumped again. He sailed towards the three of them and as he passed over them he grabbed two of them by the head and then slammed them together and while still in mid-air he slammed both of his feet into the last thug and knocked him out.

The costume figure landed on the ground and then looked around to see that all of the men were down.

(End of opponents, perspective )

_'Step one... follow the scum, check._ _Step two…neutralize scum's, check. Step three secure bags."_Kaine shot a web line at the bags then pulled them towards him. _"check!"_

**WHOOOOO! WHOOO! WHOOO**! Went the sound of police sirens.

Kaine looked up from his spot to see dozens of police cars arriving on the scene." _That is my cue to finish step, four get the hell out of here."_ Thought Kaine as he quickly fired a web line and started swinging away with bags in tow.

(Gotham Docks crime scene)

The scene that Kaine no more than 25 minutes ago left was now filled with Police Officers, CSU, Coroners, Ambulance Technician, and two dead bodies that belonged. To two different criminal organizations.

**WHOOOO WHOOOOO!** Went the sound of a police car arriving on scene. Stepping out from the cop car was none other than Detective Harvey Bullock. Harvey was an overweight Italian-American wearing, a brown trench coat, along with a whit, club collar dress shirt, that had a black tie tied around the collar. And tan slacks, pants and finally black casual work shoes.

"*sigh* God I hate early morning there's nothing human up at this hour." Muttered Bullock as he made his way across the crime scene. He stopped in front of a young police officer by the name of Ted. "Alright people what do we got here?"

"Take a look." Said Ted as he gestured to a gray sheet covering what they both knew was a dead body. Due to all the blood surrounding the sheet.

Harvey leaned down and casually pulled of the top part of the sheet. Revealing a middle-aged man of Italian descent riddled with bullet holes all over his body.

"Hehehe... Mason you mafia dirtbag piece of shit you never looked better." Said Harvey as he looked over the deceased mobster. Before then spitting in his face.

'Harvey I don't think the CSU is going to appreciate you spitting on to the deceased." Said officer Ted.

Harvey just smirked at that statement.

You know the guy Harvey?" asked officer Ted.

"Sure did he had a rap sheet a mile long. Over a dozen convictions, from armed robbery, to attempted rape this schmuck is in with the worst of them." Said Harvey as he turned to face Ted.

"Used to be a member of Carmine Falcon's mafia back in the day. But enough about this bozo what can you tell me about the other one." Asked Harvey as he glanced towards the other victim direction.

"No ID but clearly of Mexican descent." Said officer Ted as he explained the situation to Detective Bullock. "From what we can gather their all members of the La Familia cartel group."

"Let's just have a look see shall we." Said Bullock as he casually walked towards the victim's body.

The first thing he noticed was that the victim head wasn't leaning on to the side passenger door of a Ford F-150 pickup truck as he first thought. It was punctured into the side passenger door.

"Christ! Whoever did this was one strong SOB." Stated Bullock as he stared at the odd angle of victims body.

"Yea wouldn't want to piss of whoever did this." Said Ted as he stood next to Bullock. "So who do you think did this Bane?'

Bullock shook his head. "No if it was Bane he wouldn't have left any survivors. This doesn't fit his MO.'"

"Killer Croc?"

Again Bullock shook his head. "Again if it was Croc he wouldn't have left any survivors. Hell Croc wouldn't have even left the body's. Croc would had just eaten them."

_"There's something missing here_."Bullock thought for a moment before asking." Anything else worth mentioning?"

"Yea we found a bag filled with cocaine, in the trunk of the next SUV." Stated officer Ted as he pointed at the SUV.

"Alright lets go take a look." Said Bullock as he started walking towards the SUV. And sure enough it was just like Ted said. One very large bag filled with cocaine. Enough to probably satisfy most of Gotham's crack addicts for the rest of the year.

"You think one of the hero's might have done this? I mean it wouldn't be the first time a hero started killing criminals. Maybe 'The Huntress' back to her old ways?

For the third time Bullock shook his head."The Huntress hasn't killed anyone in years not since Batman straighten her out." Or was it because she joined that all women's team thought Bullock. What were they called again the Birds of Chicks, Birds of Flight, wait I remember now there called 'The Birds of Prey'

_Beside's if she had return to her darker days there be burned down buildings and beaten up to an inch of their lives and shot with arrows victims that she would normally leave in her wake?"_Thought Bullock.

"Okay anything else besides this?" Officer Ted shook his head."No what about the surviving members? Did they say anything?

"You'll have to ask Victoria about that. She's the one questioning the witnesses." Said officer Ted as he gestured towards a ambulance that was on his far right.

Bullock walked over to the ambulance gestured by officer Ted. Only to come across a red haired police officer. Quickly writing down information that a recently awoken witness was revealing.

"So you're saying he wore a red and black spider costume? Asked Victoria as she gazed at the witness.

"That's what I said. He wore a red and black spider costume suit. And had a black mask that had large red lenses." Said the witness who had half of his face bandaged.

"He came out of nowhere and just started attacking us. He used my friend Mason as a human shield when we shot at him to defend ourselves. He was so quick it was all over in a few minutes. We never stood a chance."

"And why exactly where you here so late at night armed? Asked Victoria

"Uh..I..uhhh.. My friend Vincent invited me to meet his Mexican friends. And it's a bad part of town " Said the witness rather nervously.

Bullock rolled his eyes. 'Cough...Bullshit...cough."

Victoria and the witness both turn to look at him.

"Hey Victoria mine if I have a word with you for a moment? Asked Bullock."Alone."

"Sure thing Detective Bullock." She walked over to him. Then they both walked a few feet away from the witness.

"So what did the schmuck tell you? Asked Bullock as he stopped walking.

"Nothing much just that he and his "friends" were attacked by a masked assailant. That wore a red and black spider themed costume that's it." said Victoria.

"Right we both know that's bull-". his gaze drifts for a split second to the crane in the distance as he sees a familiar figure. He excuses himself and heads off in that direction.

As Detective Bullock makes his way past some empty shipping cargo containers.

"Good evening Detective Bullock," a gruff voice says from behind him.

Harvey actually jumps. He hates it when he does that. He turns round to face Batman, his gaze taking in his appearance. He spots dried blood on his armour. 'Geez what happen to you bat's?

" Had a run in with Victor Zsasz, earlier tonight."

"Right I heard about that. I heard he got you good this time."

"This isn't what I wish to discuss," he shifts the conversation before Bullock could get an answer from him." The crime scene your investigating what can you tell me?

Bullock felt like telling Batman to buzz off before realizing he'll just get it one way or another." Not much just that the Mafia and the Cartels were making a drug buy before someone in a black and red spider themed costume. Came in beat the crap out of them. Killing two of them in the process. Before then am assuming walking away with the money the Mafia brought to buy coke with. Since he left the drug filled bag behind" Finished Bullock.

Batman just stood there with a blank expression. Digesting all of this newly acquired information before asking." How were the two victims killed?

"The perk used one of them as a human shield to shield himself from gunshots shot at him. The other was thrown headfirst into the passenger side door of a truck. His head went right through the door. Sounds like anyone you know?"

"Not yet. You mentioned the suspect had a red and black spider themed costume correct?"

"Yea that's right."

"It could be the new Black Spider Derrick Coe with a costume change but I doubt it.''

"Why that?"

"Derrick Coe was almost killed by Savant less than six months ago. He still should be recovering from his injuries."

"Still recovering jeez what the hell happen to the schmuck?" Asked Bullock wondering what kind of injures could've been inflicted to black spider that he was still recovering from them.

"Savant broke both of his legs, before throwing him out a eight stories window." Said the dark Knight.

"Christ he survived that how?

"Black Canary suspects he might be a metahuman. And I agree with her." Stated Batman as if this was a casual conversation." But enough about this discussion. "Where were the survivor members taken for medical treatment?'

"Gotham Memorial Hospital why?

"Detective Bullock are you here sir?" Came a shout from behind Bullock.

Bullock immediately turn around towards the direction of the voice." Looks like you better ge-" said Bullock as he turns round to tell him to scram only to find he is gone without a trace.

"I swear he loves doing that to people." As he walked towards the opposite direction back to the crime scene.

(Meanwhile Back with Kaine)

Kaine couldn't believe his luck he had stolen about a million dollars in drug money. Money he know the owners weren't going to go running to the police about. Can you imagine someone trying to explain that to the police.'' _Uh I had a million dollars I was going to donate personally before I was robbed. Could you help me get it back."_That thought made Kaine laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

He had gotten back to his hotel room less than five minutes ago and already felt like he was on top of the world.

_"God why can't everything in my life be this easy? _Thought Kaine.

*Yawn*

_'"Man am tired."_ Thought Kaine as he takes of his stealth suits leaving him in his boxers. Before going to bed it had been a busy day for him he desverd a good night's sleep.

(Meanwhile at the Batcave)

**(Author note always wanted to say that)**

Batman had just arrived through the hidden cave entrance. Before immediately heading to the Batcave's main supercomputer. He sat in front of it largest monitor screen.

But before he could start on what he originally plan on doing he heard the elevator. Come life heading down. He immediately assumed it to be either Bruce's Butler/father figure Alfred pennyworth or his sidekick Stephanie Brown the now current Batgirl. As the elevator came to stop and open its doors. He was slightly surprised to find out he'd been wrong on both guesses.

"What are you doing here? Asked Bruce to a man he thought of as a son.

"Jeez Bruce do I need a reason to stop by, to visit you every once in awhile? Maybe am here for you charming, personality and great sense of humor." Came the reply from the man he made his way towards Bruce.

"Dick what do you want? Am busy."

'You're always busy Bruce." Come the replay from the man now revealed as Richard "Dick" Grayson or Dick as he prefers to be called. Also known as the Hero **Nightwing.**

"Look if you're that busy I'll leave I just come by because Oracle. Told me Zsasz had gotten you good this time."

"Actually Dick I'm glad you came."Said Bruce as he turn his chair arount to face Dick.

"You are?'

"Yes there's something I can use your help in. Well both you and Oracle. I need you both to look into a case that I just come cross."

* * *

Note: I just sat down and thought up the most random DC/Marvel cross-over I could think of and this is what sprang into mind. I know Kaine doesn't have a spider-sense anymore but I decided to let him keep it. Hope you guys like it if you do let me know.


	2. Bad Decisions

( 1:30 At Kaine Hotel room)

"Aaaaaaawaaawh"

Yawned Kaine as he awoke from his sleep fully rested. He had only sleepted about five hours but due to his super human nature that's all he needed.

He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom's shower. He turned the faucet of the hot water all the way to the right. After then taking off his boxer shorts. Then stepping into the shower.

"Argh!"

He lowly screamed as the ice cold water touched his chest. He then immediately jumped out of the shower." Figures this dump doesn't have hot water." Muttered Kaine as he put his boxer shorts back on. Deciding to give the water heater a few more minutes. Headed back into the room.

_"Wonder if there's anything good on? _Thought Kaine as he looked at the old TV._ "Why not I can kill a couple of minutes."_

He picked up the remote control and pressed power. The TV immediately came to life.

The TV was set to some kind of local news channel because Kaine never heard of Gotham channel 8 news.

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen I'm Tom Tucker and with me as always my co-host Samantha Bee."_ Said a middle-aged news's anchor in a blue suit.

_" __Thanks Tom, our top story this evening the serial killer known as __Victor Zsasz was apprehended last night by Gotham's own dark knight the Batman."_ Said a young blonde haired woman wearing a red dress that over emphasized on her rather large cleavage.

Kaine accurately described why the second news anchor was hired.

"Eye candy."

_"Victor Zsasz was apprehended as he was about to brutally murder a group of nuns he kidnapped several hours ago. Luckily due to the timely appearance of Batman all the captured hostages were safely returned home. Unfortunately as Batman moved to apprehend the crazed killer he himself was severely injured. Luckily for all of Gotham's citizens his injury appeared to be nonfatal. As reports are now confirmed of the costumed hero stopping several armed robberies later that night."_ Stated the blonde haired news anchor.

"Batman? Never heard of him." Said Kaine as he tried to remember if he ever heard that name before. Before coming to the conclusion that he didn't.

_"So Batman wherever you are we here at Channel 9 news wish you a speedy recovery."_ Said the blonde haired news anchor.

_"And in other news."_Cut in the male news anchor." _The Justice league has recently foiled the latest plot. Of their evil counterparts The Injustice league."_ Said the middle-aged news anchor.

_"The Justice league?"_ Thought Kaine" Who the hell are they? Asked Kaine as he also tried to remember if he heard that name before coming to the realization that he didn't.

_"I guess they could be Connecticut's initiative superhero team. That's probably why I never heard of them before."_ Thought Kaine besides The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, X-Men, Defenders, and the Champions he doesn't really know any other superhero teams.

_" The Injustice league latest plot involved the theft of a recent invention in Star labs. Named The Quantum trigger a device that allows an individual to transport himself or others into alternate realities. Who knows what twisted purposes the Injustice league had intended with such a device. Luckily we can all sleep soundly at night. Knowing that the Justice league not only foiled the attempt. But captured several Injustice league members such as Toyman, Solomon Grundy and Gotham's very own Poison Ivy. _The three Injustice league members were shown as they were being transported into separate large armored vehicles. One of them looked like a short plastic man, the other look like a grey zombie from a Hollywood horror film. And the last one.

'Fweeeeen" whistled Kaine.

The last one was a beautiful red haired woman with pale green skin. She was probably 5'8 and dressed in the most scandalous costume he had ever seen. Her costume consisted of what looked like a one piece bathing suit made of leafs and vines. It barely covered the woman's rather large breasts and round firm posterior.

"Well at least Gotham city has beautiful looking villainess."

_"Sadly the device was destroyed just as it was about to be used." _

Kaine had heard enough he was about to turn off the television before. The news anchor said something that caught Kaine's attention.

_"Now on to more local news. The bodies of a Mafia member, and a Mexican cartel member. Have been found in Gotham's dockyard by Gotham's Police. The two along with several others of their separate criminal organizations. Met at around 4:30 AM for what authorities believe to a drug deal. As both groups where conducting their business. They were ambushed by a unknown figure. Who then proceeded to assault both groups. The unknown figure managed to easily defeat both groups killing two men in the process one from each organization. Before then according to authorities fleeing the scene with the money intended to buy narcotics."_

_"Shit I didn't think I killed two of them "_ thought Kaine the first one he used as a human shield was unavoidable. It was either him or Kaine and he chose him.

"Well it's too late to do anything about that now. At least they don't know who I am or what I look like."

_"Here's a forensic artist sketch in color of what authorities believe the figure looks like."_ Said the male news anchor. Before displaying a color sketch of a figure in a red and black spider themed costume. That almost accurately described Kaine in his stealth suit.

"FUUUUCCCKKKK!"

Kaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. He only fought the group for about 12 minutes. Yet they can almost accurately described him? But then again would you ever forget someone who kicked your ass?

"Fuck! It won't be long before Peter gets wind of this." Said Kaine already envisioning a another long pep talk from Parker. About how great power comes, with great responsibility.

_"The unknown costumed figure, is wanted by the police for double homicide. If you happen to come across or see him. Please notify police immediately."_ Stated the male news anchor.

"Fuck what else can go wrong? Asked Kaine as he palmed his forehead.

Suddenly there came a loud knock at the door."Sir am afraid your times up. You're going to have to either leave in the next 10 minutes or pay for another eight hours.'

"I really should stop saying that." Muttered Kaine as he palmed his forehead for the second time.

* * *

(Kord Towers)

Kord Towers is a opened giant skyscraper that was once The headquarters of Ted Kord. Who was once also formerly known as the original Blue Beetle. Before his tragic death at the hands of Maxwell Lord. But today it's the headquarters of Oracle and her teammates who go by the name of **The Birds of Prey.**

"So that's what the guy where after looks like."

"Yep."

Black Canary along with the other's present in the room turned to look at Oracle. Or as they personally knew her as Barbara Gordon. With red hair, green eyes, height at 5'8 wearing light blue jeans and a red blouse and finally designer shoes.

Barbara Gordon the daughter of police Commissioner Jim Gordon. She saw Batman fight crime once before her eyes. And was expired by his example. Blessed with a photo graphic memory she quickly mastered dozens of fighting styles in a short two-year period. Barbara would eventually become the original Batgirl she forced herself under Batman's wing at the young age of 16. She had saved the world, and Gotham city countless times. Throughout her years as Batgirl. She had earned the respect and admiration of every single member of the superhero community.

But one fateful night the Joker had come knocking on her apartment door. As soon as she opened the door. The Joker with a sick twisted smile shot her straight in her spinal cord. Barbara Gordon fortunately survived the mad clowns attack. But at a price she was paralyzed below the waist down. To most heroes this would've been the end. Of their crime-fighting days but not Barbara Gordon. Despite her handicap she found new ways to continue her crime-fighting career along with assisting other heroes in there's . Barbara career as Batgirl might have ended that tragic night. But she would start a new career as the heroine known as **Oracle.**

Even though today she fights crime from akeyboard. She is still the best leader the Birds of Prey could have ever hoped for.

"Do we know anything else besides what he looks like? Asked Dinah Lance aka Black Canary.

Dinah Lance's upbringing had been a lot different than the rest of them. Her mother the original Black Canary had been a member of the first ever superhero team the Justice Society of America, an earlier collection of heroes. After her mother died they essentially raised and trained Dinah as their daughter. After she discovered she had a metahuman power of a hypersonic scream her canary cry as she calls it. She chose to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a hero which she is as she stands here dressed in her costume of a black armoured bodysuit, fishnets, black gloves, leather boots and jacket. Mostly she relies on her fighting prowess but she has a few knives strapped to one of her thighs and several small gadgets in her pockets.

" According to Batman he falls under metahuman classification. With confirmed super strength, speed, and agility. However he's exact level in those categories, are unknown." Replied Barbara.

"You might want to add super ripped, as well to that category."

Oracle and Black Canary manage a chuckle at that remark from the 3rd most senior member of the Birds of Prey. Huntress who stands beside them dressed from the down up in thigh high black armour plated boots, black shorts, a swimsuit style bodice which has the middle cut out of it. Her arms are both encased in a pair of fingerless opera gloves. Her ensemble is complete with a purple trimmed cape and mask covering the upper part of her face. Her weapon of choice, a small portable crossbow or two. She has little pouches with little weapons and gadgets strapped to her thighs and on her waist.

Huntress, known to her friends as Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of one of the most prominent Mafia families in Gotham or she was until she her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was 8 years old. When Omerta the Silencer, burst into her family's dining, room as they were preparing to eat supper. She only survived cause she timely hid herself. She swore revenge. She trained aboard, learning every fighting technique, she could find, turning herself into a hunter, living by the saying 'blood cries for blood'.

As you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the superhero community especially Batman who quite bluntly told her that he thinks she is too violent and unpredictable for this line of work. That was true during her first few years as the Huntress when all she had was her thirst for revenge. Eventually when faced with the reality that all she had...that all she had become was this hollow hunter who sought nothing but blood and death Helena decided she didn't want to be that. That she wanted something more so she renounced her family ties and their legacy which meant her quest for revenge was at an end yet Batman still calls her too violent. But at least he relies, she's changed for better.

"Helena's right hot damn!"

Barbara, Helena, Dinah and everyone else's heads snap round to the back of the room to see a blond woman. Wearing black leather boots with heels, black leather gloves, along with a very short black skirt. a black tunic with a black and yellow Hawk emblem and finally a black military hat with that same Hawk emblem.

The woman was none other than Lady Blackhawk, or to them as Zinda Blake. A member of the legendary World War II ace pilots group known as the Blackhawks. Zinda was sent through time to the present date due to the events the Justice league called Zero Hour: Crisis in Time. Zinda shocked at first immediately adapted to life in the 21st century. She worked for Guy Gardner for time before joining a aviation's company before then finally joining The Birds of Prey.

Zinda looks the sketch over from head to toe. "Now that's what a call a fine piece of man," she comments.

Dinah rolls her eyes while Helena nods her head and Barbara just chuckle at Zinda comments.

"Think maybe we can steer him towards the side of the angels? Said Zinda

"Huntress tried that with Catman look how well that turned out."

Everyone turn towards the rough voice standing next to a vase was a tall man. Wearing a red and white costume, with red gloves and boots.

The man was known as Hank Hall a.k.a. Hawk. Hank along with his brother Don were empowered by the Lords of Chaos and Order as teenagers. They've been fighting crime together ever since. On till the tragic event Zero Hour: Crisis in Time. Where Hank and Don unfortunately lost their lives. Although he did not stay dead long. Returning in the most horrible way, imaginable. Hank returned to life as a black lantern. As a black lantern he hunted down and killed Holly the sister of his now current partner. Before the new Dove freed him from the black lantern's influence.

"Come on Hank, everyone deserves a chance."

Said the last member of the Birds of Prey a woman with white hair standing next to Hank. The woman wore a costume similar to Hank. But blue and white instead of red and white.

The woman was none other than Dove or to her friends Dawn Granger. She was right out of high school when the Lords of Chaos and Order. Bestowed upon her and her sister Holly the powers of Hawk and Dove. She and her sister would fight crime together all the way till the event known as Blackest Night. Where her sister was killed by her future partner Hank Hall. Dawn managed to free Hank from the Black lanterns influence. They've been together ever since.

"Whether he deserves, a chance or not remains to be seen." Said Barbara gaining everyone's attention

"He not only killed two men but also according to Batman stole the money the mob brought to buy drugs. That's not something a hero will do." Stated Barbara.

"So what! I've killed criminals before yet. I still had good intentions." Replied Helena defending the figure.' What makes him different from what I used to be."

"The differences between you two is you never killed criminals for financial gain Helena this guy does." Said Barbara as she looked at Huntress.

Huntress thought about that statement, for a moment while it is true she's killed people for revenge. She never took anything from them, well except their lives.

"I'm willing to bet he knew that deal was going to happen, ahead of time. He waited, for both groups to meet up then ambushed them. The fact that he used one of them as a human shield and throw another one head first through a pickup truck passenger door. Means he didn't care if he killed people are not." Finished Barbara.

"Oracle right!' Stepped in Dinah." This man took two lives to get his hands on that money. Whether he deserves a second chance or not is a discussion for later. Right now he's wanted by the police. And as heroes it's our job to help them."

The others nodded their heads in agreement although some more slowly than others.

"How are we even going to find this guy. He might've have left Gotham for all we know." Said Drawn

"Drawn brings up a good point skipper what makes you think this fella is still here? Asked Zinda as she turned to Oracle.

" Simple his a new player, who's won on his first try. And like anyone who's ever won anything on their first try-'

"He'll keep coming back until he loses." Finished Dinah.

Barbara nods her head" That and we all know anyone who ever commits a crime. In a city where there's an established hero. Is looking for more than wealth. His looking to build himself a reputation." Stated Barbara.

Why else would someone, commit crimes. In a hero's home city. If they wanted, to get rich, easy they would've committed. Their crimes in some, nowhere city. That no one, had ever heard of before.

"That's the plan? Just sit here and wait for him to try something." Said Huntress raising an eyebrow.

"Yep"

* * *

( East Gotham, Bus station 2:45)

"What do you mean the bus to Huston want be leaving till tomorrow?'' Asked Kaine as he stared angrily at a stations employee.

"Just what I said sir, the bus to Huston Texas won't be, leaving till tomorrow at 1:30 pm."Replied the stations employee annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Find! What about any buses' going to North Carolina, or anywhere close to Texas?" Kaine growled.

"Sir calm down there is nothing I can do. All of day's current buses are only headed to Metropolis, Star city, and Central city. I'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Replied the employee extremely nervous at Kaine increased aggression." _Maybe I should call security? _Thought the employee.

'"Grrr"

Grunted Kaine as he walked away from the employee before he did something he would regret. He left the bus station and headed out into the city.

After a few hours he was starting to get even more angry and frustrated than he already was. As he walked down an alley Kaine punched the wall to the right of him in frustration causing a few of the bricks to shatter. _"God I just need to vent" _he thought as he walked out the other end of the alley. Anything would do. He just needed some kind of outlet for his frustration. "_God I wish someone would try to mug me right now."_

It was starting to get dark now even if it was only 5pm. As he turned a corner he heard the tell-tale thumping of bass music being played and saw flashing lights radiating from what must have been some sort of rundown nightclub. Normally the thought wouldn't have crossed his mind but he needed a drink, something to calm him down and this place was the closest. As he walked in the full volume of the music hit him. With his enhanced sense of sight and hearing it gave him an instantaneous headache.

What can I get you sir?_"_ the young man asked enthusiastically as Kaine approached the bar.

"The strongest drink you've got" Kaine replied sitting down on a stool. Kaine looked around the inside of the club it was just as dilapidated as it was on the outside_." Guess that's why people call places like this hole's in the ground."_

"Ouch, work trouble?" the man asked, as he bent down to pull some bottles from under the counter.

"More like life trouble's" Kaine replied, watching the man as pulled the cap off one of the bottles. Kaine took the drink and downed it. _"Another"_ he said, handing the empty glass back to the barkeeper.

"Wow, are you sure? These things are pretty strong man" the bartender replied.

"Don't worry about it just hit me with another" Kaine replied. Thanks to his inhuman metabolism it took a lot of alcohol to get him tipsy let alone drunk. He took the new glass and drank it, completely unaware that he was being watched.

_"Well? What do you think about him?"_ a dark haired man asked looking at his partner.

_"Sure! Why not? The way he's drinking, he won't put up much of a fight"_ his partner replied fixing his gaze on Kaine._" Will wait until he leaves. Just like we always do."_

(Three hours later)

"Okay buddy that's it you've had enough" stated the young bartender as he, looked at the half dozen empty bottles, of vodka, tequila, rum and whiskey. Never in his four years as a bartender. Had he seen someone consumes so much alcohol and not pass out. Another thing he'd never seen before is someone purchasing over 2000 dollars worth of alcohol for themselves." I think you should go."

"What are you talking about I still got money to pay for more drinks?" said Kaine as he took another shot of tequila.

"It's not the money am worried about It's you! You should either be unconscious or dead from alcohol poisoning." Replied the bartender as he looked at Kaine.

"I'm touched! But you're not being paid, to worry about me. Your being paid, to pour drinks. So shut the fuck up and do your job'' growled Kaine as he stared at the young bartender.

"I'm also being paid to know when someone's had enough. And you had enough it's time for your to go sir" replied the young bartender as he secretly, called the bouncer over.

''Well then you don't know shi-"

"Is there a problem here James?" asked a rather large, black bouncer as he towered over Kaine.

"Yea this guy's had enough to drink but he doesn't want to leave" said the bartender.

"Is that right sir you don't want to leave" said the bouncer as he put his hand on Kaine's shoulder.

Kaine looked up at the bouncer's face and knew that he meant to throw him out if he said no. Kaine had two choices, fight and draw attention, which is the last thing he wanted or walk away.

"No that's not right I was just leaving" replied Kaine as he stood up and headed for the door.

_"Finally thought he'd never leave"_ said a man as he stood up.

_"The fucker better still have money or else I'm killing him for making us wait so long'_ said a second man also standing up.

They both left the nightclub together.

* * *

( Outside with Kaine)

_"I can't believe this place what kind of hole in the wall actually care about their customers while they still have money" _thought Kaine angrily as he made his way down a street. Looking around him as he walked down a deserted street, still dressed in civilian clothes. He couldn't help but think this place was your stereotypical gangland district. Graffiti lined the walls, clothes and rubbish lay strewn on the floor.

"I said before, but I'll say it again what a dump" said Kaine out loud.

_"Give us your money!"_

Kaine didn't even see the man as he felt the dagger prodding his back. Instinct kicked in and he span round, violently grabbing the man's wrist. Pushing the knife aside he quickly delivered a kick to his left leg, feeling the bone snap and he saw blood spurt to the floor as the broken bone ripped through flesh. Still fighting on instinct he grabbed the second man who stood behind him by the face before then slamming his face hard against the concrete wall of some building.

_"Kill them!" _a little voice said in Kaine's head" _Kill them for what they tried to do if you don't there just going to keep doing it to others!"_

Kaine looked at the two men lying on the ground moaning and clutching their injuries. Before snapping open his stingers.

"You're right if I don't finish this it well just keep on happening" said Kaine as he moved in to finish off the two men.

He was about to plunge his stingers into the back of one of the man before he heard another voice inside his head." _Is this really what you want, to do with your new lease, on life the same old thing as before?"_ Kaine immediately stops_." Remember what you said before?_

_"The scars are gone. The degeneration is __**gone**__. But the first time in my life.. I'm not __**dying**__... For the first time in my life, I realize I don't have to be the man I see in the mirror I may not be able to forget my past... But I can be someone __**better**__. For the first time in my life I'm...Alive"_

Kaine immediately retracted his stingers. He said those, exact same words right after he foiled, a heist in North Carolina. When he made a personal promise to become a better person. Someone who doesn't leave misery and death were ever he goes.

"I might not be a good person but I don't need to be a murderer" Kaine said turning away from them and continuing down the street. Before then going to an alley pulling his costume out of his backpack and put it on rather quickly.

_"I need to clear my head for a bit" _thought Kaine as he wall climbed to the top of a building. Then immediately started running across the rooftops. Jumping from one rooftop to the next. It went on like that for the next 15 minutes before he heard a voice coming from an alley.

**"Get your fucking hands off me!'** Said a women's voice. Coming from Kaine thought was the alley on his left hand side.

_"It's not my problem" _thought Kaine as he started walking again.

A loud "Slap" come from the alley before the sound of someone falling over could be heard.

_"With great power, comes great responsibility"_ the words echoed in his head like bell's ringing.

"Dammit! This isn't going to go away until I do something" said Kaine as he ran over to the location where the burden the sounds coming from.

As soon as he got there he could three large men standing over a woman who had been slapped to the floor. Two of the men were wearing black tank tops, and blue jeans. But the one that stood out the most was the one dressed in a white pimp suit, with a large hat that had a large feather on it. The pimp was African American by the sound of his voice.

Kaine moved to get a better angle on the situation. Once he reached his desired position. He could see an attractive light skin, looking woman with long brown hair wearing a white faux leather halter top, white faux leather hot pants, along with long white leather heel boots.

"You see this is business Ashley" said the pimp as he looked down at the woman." If you're not working for me I lose money."

"Why'd you turn, trick for those fucking Russians?" Asked the man standing right side to the pimp.

"I treated you like my queen and this is how you repay me!" Shouted the pimp as he spit onto the woman face.

The woman for her part didn't bother to wipe off the spit. She just stood up.

"I'm not stupid! I see through you. You think those fancy, clothes and sway talk makes you better than me? You're more whore than I am! You're nothing but a **coward!**!

***Slap***

Sounded the pimps right hand as he slap the woman across the face. Knocking her down again.

"So Charles what do you want us to do with her?" Asked a man to the pimp.

"She just retired" said the pimp as he popped open a switchblade." Cut the bitch up."

Kaine was about to move in before-.

**WHOOOO WHOOOOO!** Went the sound of a police car arriving on scene. Stepping out from the cop car were two police officers. Both cops had their hands on their side arms.

"Well ,well, well what do we have here?" Said one of the cops as he approached the group." If it isn't Charles the pimp. You know there's a warrant out for your arrest."

"Yea it's been out for the past three months" said the other cop standing beside his partner.

"You don't say officer what crime could I a law-abiding citizen such as myself have possibly committed" said Charles as he looked at the officers.

"Oh extraction of drugs, Racketeering, intimidation, assault and last but not least human trafficking those are some pretty serious crimes, you could be in jail for a long time. **If **I were to bring you in." Said the cop with a sly grin.

Charles immediately understood what was going on. He slowly reached for his pocket and brought out a large stack of money. And began to walk over towards the officers.

"You see officers I think there's been a misunderstanding here my name's not Charles. It's Benjamin!" Said Charles as he handed over the stack of money towards the front officer." And I'm **10,000 **years old."

"Well Mr. Benjamin mistakes can happen and I'm afraid I just committed one. Please accept my heartfelt apology for interrupting you." Said the cop as he counted the money he'd been given.

"No apologies needed officer after all you're just doing your job" replied Charlie with a smile." Just like I'm about to do mine" he looked over at the woman.

"Oh this is some bullshit!"

Said the woman shocked at this turn of events "The first time in my life am glad to see a cop and this, shit happens."

"Sorry honey we all have to make a living" said one of the cops as they turned to leave.

"That's funny! I thought Cops, made their living from enforcing the law not breaking it?

Said a voice coming from a top of a building. Everyone looked up towards the sound of the voice. To see a man in a Red and Black spider costume standing on the edge of a building staring at the group down below.

**"Holy shit!** It's the spider villain we were told to be on the lookout for'' shouted one of the police officers as he drew his handgun and immediately started shooting.

The four people who originally drew Kaine here in the first place. Just stood there as if they were in a trance.

Kaine easily evaded all the shots fired at him. By simply quickly jumping to the next rooftop. Before then engaging his suits invisibility function. Then stealthily making his way down towards the ground.

"This is Officer Thompson requesting backup where under attack by the spider suspect of the docks murders. I repeat requesting immediate back "says officer Thompson radioing for help in his police car.

* * *

(Kord Towers)

_"This is Officer Thompson requesting backup where under attack by the spider suspect the of the docks murders..._

"Found you!" Said Oracle she's been monitoring police frequencies all day. Along with every single outdoor surveillance camera Gotham city has.

"Hate to say it skipper but you where right the fella did tried his luck twice" said Blackhawk.

"Where's that call coming from "asked Black Canary.

"Hold on just a sec... It's coming from crime alley." Stated Oracle.

"That's a 15 minute drive skipper even for me that scoundrel will be long gone by the time we get there" stated Blackhawk

"We might be too far away but Nightwing isn't. He's less than 5 minutes away" said Oracle as she looked at Nightwing icon on her computer screen. It was less a few blocks away from where the frequency originated from." He'll buy us the time we need. So Birds of Prey move out."

* * *

(Crime alley)

As he finished radioing for help. Officer Thompson heard the scream of his partner. He immediately got out of the car and headed towards the scene. Only to find his partner sitting down next to the wall. Both hand pressed against his stomach.

"Richard what happen?" Asked Thompson as he looked around the alley.

**"That fucker stabbed me!** He come out of nowhere and stabbed me **oh god**!" Cried officer Richard as he put pressure on his stab wound.

"Looks like it's just you and me" the Scarlet Spider said coldly, to officer Thompson. His voice came from nearby but there was no one there that officer Thompson could see.

The three men from earlier were lying down on the ground moaning and clutching their injuries. One of the men was holding onto his left arm saying he broke my arm over, and over again the other man was in the fetal position holding onto his crotch. Where it looks like the man had been kicked. The pimp was the worst looking of them all his white suit was covered with blood. His face looked like a Picasso painting. And his legs were obviously broken by the strange angle they were in.

That just left officer Thompson Kaine had decided to save him for last.

"Look buddy! Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here we can talk this out."

"We could but where's the fun in that? Came a voice behind officer Thompson Suddenly a webline snapped out from behind him pulling him back and slamming him hard into a wall.

"Well I guess that's that."

"Get out of here" Kaine growled turning his head to the frightened woman who was getting to her feet. "You aren't going to want to be here when the real cops show up being a prostitute and all!"

The woman didn't argue and ran away as fast as she could. The Scarlet Spider's lenses came back to focus on the police officer with the stab wound.

"Word of advice officer retire!"

Said Kaine has he shot a web line and started swinging away.

Kaine looked on from his spot to see dozens of police cars, ambulance's, and even a SWAT team van arriving on the scene.

"_Uh too late boyhs in blue"_ thought Kaine as he web swing away. Before something cut his web line. Forcing him to land on a apartment complex rooftop.

**"What the hell was that." **Shouted Kaine.

"That would be me"

Come a voice from the other end of the rooftop. Revealing a young man with black hair, a black and white domino mask, his eye appear complete white. Black unitard black shoulder pads, boots, The chest area of his costume is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded on his waist is a black utility belt and he carries escrima sticks in holder on the side of his leg.

'Your an easy man to find."

"Uh-oh" said Kaine.


	3. Infamous

Chapter Three: Infamous

Throughout Kaine's perverse life he had done many lamentable things. From killing dozens of people both guilty and innocent. He committed hundreds of crimes from theft, arson, manslaughter, kidnapping and attempted fratricide on both Ben and Peter. To killing the love of his life. But after being cured of the degeneration he swore to leave that life behind. Obviously that was easier said than done. As he stared at the domino masked figure.

For a few seconds neither man said anything before finally.

"I just got to ask is that you Derrick?" Said Nightwing as he examined the figure before him.

"U-um no I'm not Derrick" replied Kaine as he stood flabbergasted about these turn of events." _This guys obviously with the Initiative if his costume is anything to go by. That means I have to play this as prudent as possible. Otherwise I might end up in the avengers or shields most wanted list. The last thing I need is Thor coming after my ass."_

"Dammit guess I owe Oracle five bucks now" muttered Nightwing rather lowly but due to Kaine enhanced senses he might as well had shouted it out." So you're not Derrick and your voice doesn't sound like anyone, I know so I guess that means, you're a new player. So what's your name?"

"The name is the Scarlet Spider I'll engrave it in your memories...So what's your name? asked Kaine as he took a nonthreatening stance.

_"Uh that's new I know I'm not as famous as Bruce or Clark. But I've been around long enough that basically everyone in Gotham or Bludhaven should know who I am. This guy must be from out of town"_ Thought Nightwing.

"The names Nightwing." said Nightwing as he stood casually at the opposite end of the rooftop hands close to his utility belt.

_"Dammit I __**left**__ New York to get __**away**__ from all the superheroes" _thought Kaine has he scanned the rooftop before his gaze landed on a rather large white air-conditioning unit on his right hand side._"Oh that might work."_

"Now that the introductions are out the way. I'm going to need you lay down on the floor now with your hands on your head. Or do I have to beat you senselessly until I knock you out?

_"I need to handle this delicately."_ Thought Kaine as he took a couple of steps towards the air-conditioning unit. Before finally standing right in front of it.

"**Don't** **Mov**-"

Was all Nightwing managed to say before he threw himself to the right to dodge an incoming air-conditioning unit that was thrown rather quickly and powerfully by the Scarlet Spider.

_"My name is Kaine and this is as delicate as I get."_ Thought Kaine as he immediately sprinted towards his end of the rooftop. Before a sound interrupted his escape.

**"Crraaassshhhh'' **Went the sound of the air-conditioning unit crashing to the ground below followed by a loud.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!** the sound of brakes gripping the wheels of a vehicle trying to come to a complete stop. Before then the crashing sound of a vehicle tipped over could be heard.

The car most have slid wildly across the road; the metal screeching loudly against the asphalt street could be heard clearly throughout several neighborhoods. Before yet again another crash could be heard. Along with the sound of glass being broken.

"**Nonononononononono!"**Shouted Kaine as he raced towards the opposite end of the rooftop. As he reached the end of the rooftop. He could see a tipped over armored car that had crashed into the side of a storefront that had a pink doughnut neon light right above it store window. That had now been shattered due to the armored car crashing into it.

Other than some property damage no fatalities or injured people screaming for help could be seen or heard.

"Oh thanks god" muttered Kaine as he looked upon the scene.

"You bastard! That's what you where after all along!"

Came a shout from Kaine left side. Before his spider-senses told him to duck. For at that precise moment a shuriken like object came flying through where his head. Had been a few seconds ago. Before turning to where the object was thrown from.

"What hell are you talking about" growled Kaine as he stared at Nightwing now holding both eskrima sticks.

"Don't **act** dumb we **both** know **who's **in that armored car" stated Nightwing as he rushed in with a kick, that Kaine dodged he tried to hit Nightwing in the head but he ducked and responded with a powerful stick strike to his stomach, he then brought his head up and hit him in the chin. Kaine took the blows and spun around and tried to strike him again but he blocked the strike and then kicked him in the chest knocking him back a few steps.

"Ok that's it! I tried I really **FUCKING TRIED!** I don't care anymore what group you belong to. I don't care anymore what people would think of me. **I am going to beat you within an inch of your life**" shouted Kaine as he took an aggressive fighting stance

Nightwing smirked at that comment" Better fighters than you have tried newbie and you know what?! They all lost."

Kaine jumped towards him with a kick that Nightwing dodged. Nightwing threw out a powerful strike at Kaine's exposed back but he smirked as his spider senses warned him of the incoming strike and twisted his body so that his eskrima strike went under his arm where he quickly locked his arm on his side trapping his. He grabbed Nightwing's trapped arm and pulled him in for an elbow to the face. Kaine elbowed him twice before turning and punching Nightwing in the face making him stumble back; he then squatted down and swept his feet sending him crashing to the ground. He then went to punch at Nightwing's exposed stomach only for him to narrowly roll out of the way.

"You're good" replied Nightwing spitting out some blood, as he got up he then dropped both escrima sticks in his hand's to the ground, "I see you're trained to fight against opponents with weapons, so I guess I'll do this old school" he said putting up his fists.

_"Not really but thanks to my spider-sense I know what you're about to do before you do it"_ Kaine thought. He could see by the way he was looking at him now that he was treating him as an actual threat.

This time Nightwing went on the offensive spinning on his left foot and aiming a roundhouse kick towards his head. Ducking quickly under the blow Kaine brought his fist up attempting to uppercut him. Nightwing quickly brought his arm round to push his blow to the side. Then immediately counterattacked with a surprise left hook.

Kaine ducking under Nightwing's surprise punch and then kicking him in the stomach. Nightwing took the blow and he spun around trying to hit him with a forked lightning kick, but he jumped. In mid air Kaine shot a web line, but unfortunately or fortunately for Nightwing he saw it coming and he rolled to the side and threw a batarang. Kaine landed on the ground and twisted just in time to avoided the flying projectile but it grazed his leg.

**"AH!"** Kaine yelled out. Nightwing ran towards him and threw a palm strike at his nose trying to break it, but he leaned back. In a show of agility Kaine while leaning back put both hands on the ground and then twisted his body and brought his legs around and swept Nightwing off of his feet and then he sprung away. Nightwing laid on the ground for a second catching his breath. He was exhausted, he had been fighting crime in Gotham for four hours before running into Kaine but there was no way that he was going to quit. He turned over to his side and glared at Kaine has he began to fight his way to his feet.

WHOOOP WHOOP WHOOOP! Went the sound of a Helicopter flying into view. Both opponents looked up towards the sound of rotating rotor blades. To see a news chopper with a number eight painted on its left and right side.

* * *

(The Watchtower – Cafeteria)

R&R

Even heroes eventually have to get some downtime. No one can work 24 seven and everyone needs a break. In some ways it's in those moments that superhero's are most like the rest of us. It's when relationships are cemented over a cup of coffee, stories are told and coworkers become friends. Sitting at a table were five usual suspects, Barry, Zatanna, Karen, Kendra and Mari. They were catching up, doing a little gossiping, telling jokes, reflecting on past mission and just doing what most non-crime-fighting coworkers do when they have some downtime.

So Giganta was hitting on me last night.' Barry offered between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Wh-What?'" Everyone else replied caught off guard by his statement.

"She was hitting on me last night back at star labs."

"Wait! Hitting as in physically hitting you. Or hitting as in she was flirting with you?" Kendra immediately asked.

"Well both but more the flirting then the physically hitting."Replied Barry

" Why was she flirting with you? Asked Mari

"I think she likes me,' Bally admitted.

"So Giganta likes you? So what it's not the first time a villain flirt's with a hero? Just look at Catwomen and Batman. Those two actually dated for a time. They even slept together" Said Zatanna

"Is it mutual?"Asked Powergirl

Barry stopped eating for a second to think about, what he should say. He was in a relationship with, Iris West a reporter for the Picture New. But his relationship with Iris has been rather rocky, lately due to his frequently being late for their date's. They just had a major argument less than a week ago. Iris has been give him the cold shoulder ever since. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily he didn't need to for at moment Red Arrow come rushing in.

"Guy's turn on the news quick" Shouted Roy a he run to the groups table.

"What why? Asked Karen

"Yea why? Did they finally send Lindsey Lohan to jail? Asked Zatanna.

"What! No just turn on the new."Said Roy as he finally reached the group.

Barry made his way through where the remote control was and back in less than half a second."What news channel?

"Channel 8 Gotham local news." Roy immediately said as he sit down next to Kendra.

Barry immediately pressed the buttons for Channel 8 Gotham. The screen came to life to show Nightwing and a figure in a black and red costume with a spider on his chest. On top of a rooftop.

"_Breaking news ladies and gentleman our very own channel eight action. News eye in the sky chopper has located what authorities believe to be the main suspect in yesterdays dock murders. The suspect appears to be engaged in combat with Bludhaven's local hero Nightwing. After assaulting two police officers leaving one critically injured."_

"Does anyone know who that is?" Asked Mari as she looked at the unknown costume figure.

"Black Spider with a wardrobe change?'' said Zatanna as she lend forward to get a better look.

"If it is then Derricks been working out." said Karen as she stared at Kaine muscles._"Not only that his grown a lot bolder. Wearing that kind of costume. __That suit doesn't leave much to the imagination." _Thought Karen as she stared at an area south of the border.

"We're missing the important question. Should we go help Dick? Said Barry as he looked at the gathered group of heroes.

""Wh-What? Why would we do that? Said Roy with a confused look.

Everyone was caught off guard by that reply. Roy was one of Dick's oldest friends. The fact that he didn't want to help him caught everybody off guard.

"Roy how could you say that. Dick could be in big trouble here? Said Barry as he stared at the red archer.

To everyone's surprise he put his hand to his domino masked face and sneezed.

"Oh I'm sorry" he began"but I'm allergic to stupid ideas. Come on guys Dick's one of the best fighters in the entire world. His doesn't need our help. "

"We-well why did you bring this to our attention than?" Asked Karen

"I thought it would be fun to watch as a group" said Roy as he snuggled closer to Kendra."_ That and it's a perfect excuse to sit next to you pretty bird."_ Thought Roy as he placed his hand on Kendra's thigh.

_"So that's why you came in! You sneaky bastard!"_ Thought Kendra as she felt Roy's hand on her thigh. Ever since they hooked up a few weeks ago. Roy has been using every excuse possible to get physical with her.

"That's it we just sit back and watch it play out?" Stated Mari

"Yep! Come on you guys don't seriously think Dick's going to lose too Black Spider do you? His second rate at best" Stated Roy.

"I still think we should go help" replied Barry

"Come on guys have some faith in Dick" he began" just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

(Gotham city, Kord Towers)

"Dick please be careful'' said Barbara as she looked onto her computer screen.

"Canary how far are you from Nightwing's position? Asked Barbara

_"Where less than 8 minutes away O''_ came the voice of Black Canary over the birds of prey private com channel.

"Just hold on Dick helps coming."

* * *

(Metropolis Lexcorp headquarters)

Lex Luthor sits in his office, not at his desk, but at a small table by the wall upon which sits a chess set. An extremely expensive chess set. In fact one the most expensive set every made by man. The pieces were made out of gold and silver they were also decorated with diamonds and other precious gems. Besides the value of its materials the sets also has historic value as well. The chess piece was made for Frederick the great. It was later passed several other kings of Prussia before finding its way to Otto von Bismarck before finally making its way to its last historic owner the last German Emperor William II truly a wonderful set. Not that it was bought by him but by his father Lionel Luthor. How many times did he and his father sit across from each other playing this little game. This was one of his father's analogies for life and their relationship. It was all a game, moving pieces about the board, trying to manoeuvre your opponent into opening their defences and then crushing them. It doesn't matter how you crush them by killing them, or buying them out, it makes no difference.

"Oh father I do miss our sessions together."

Lex eventually won that game with his now deceased father but he never forgot the lesson. So many pieces on the board. Some no longer there. Some still there. And new ones appearing every so often. The thing that made the real world the most challenging game of chess. Was that the pieces, were always changing always moving. Even if he wasn't the one moving them.

There came a knock at the door.

" Come in" Lex simply said without taking his eyes off the chess set.

The door opened and a beautiful light-skinned, long brown haired woman in a black skirt suit came walking through.

"Mercy I trust there's a reason for this interruption of my private time."

"Sir I believe there's something on the news you'd be interested in watching" said Mercy Graves as she walked towards an expensive customize 90 inch plasma screen. And immediately tuning into channel 8 Gotham news.

_"If you're just tuning in Bludhaven local superhero Nightwing is engaged in combat. With an unknown perpetrator who also happens to be the main suspect in last night's recent dock murders. The suspect ran into the costumed hero __after assaulting two police officers leaving one critically injured."_

Lex stood up from his desk and casually walked closer towards the plasma screen. Before then stopping a few feet away from the screen.

He stared at the black and red costumed figure with a spider on his chest. And then at Nightwing.

"Oh! I believe you're correct Mercy this is something that would most definitely interest me." Said Lex with a smile_ "A new chess piece presents itself how delightful. Now the only question remains is are you a useful piece?"_

* * *

(Back with Kaine and Nightwing)

_"Well if Peter had any doubts about my innocence. He doesn't anymore " _thought Kaine as he started the news chopper flying overhead.

"It's over **your** plans on freeing **her** are ruined" said Nightwing as he glared at the Scarlet Spider." The police are on their way. Not to mention every single hero in Gotham city well be here soon."

_"Freeing? Freeing whom? There's no one here to free. Their no prisons around here. Just some stores and that armored car used for transporting money." _Thought Kaine as he wondered what Nightwing was talking about.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. But if what you're saying is true that every hero in this city is coming here. Well I guess I better **finish this fight!"** Shouted Kaine as he charged at Nightwing.

"My thoughts exactly" yelled Nightwing taking swipes at Kaine with his batarangs. Using his personal experience, agility and his spider sense Kaine expertly dodged all of Nightwing's attacks while waiting for an opening to strike.

'_There_' he thought to himself, as Nightwing came in with a an overhead strike, Kaine jumped to the side and then spun on his hands and kicked Nightwing hard in the ribs with both feet, sending him crashing into a pigeon coop. Unfortunately for Nightwing Kaine used his super-human strength in that attack. Although the pigeon coop soften the blow Kaine still heard a crack as his feet came into contact with Nightwings ribs. The hero was sent right through the wooden pigeon coop. Immediately dozens of pigeons took flight out of the coop.

"Well that should teach you to mess with me" said Kaine as he wiped his hands._" Still I wonder what he meant by freeing her?_

Kaine thoughts were interrupted by a large metal crushing noise that came from down below. Kaine looked over the edge towards the ground. And what he saw was the most bizarre thing he'd seen all day. Over by were the overturned armored car was located there was a giant _plant _tentacle ripping at the back doors of the armored car.

_"What the fuck is going on around here?" _Thought Kaine as he looked on as the plant tentacle continued to rip the door part._" Either that's some kind of genetically modified plant or Gotham city has some serious fucked up flora."_

Now that he had time to actually study the armored vehicle he noticed something.

"That's not an armoured car used for transporting money" Kaine thought as he looked at the vehicle. He'd come to this conclusion as it didn't have any banking marks on it. Instead it had Arkaham Asylum written across the side. Not to mention the two unconscious police officers that could be narrowly seen in front of the top car. At least Kaine'd hoped they were unconscious. Because if they were dead Peter would hunt him down to the end of earth and back.

Finally after a few seconds of ripping. The large plant tentacle finally managed to pry open the back doors of the armored vehicle. A woman soon emerged from the van. Kaine observed her for a moment, she was wearing a orange scrub top and trouser and had long red hair but the thing that struck him the most was the colour of her skin. It was a pale green. She also look very familiar.

_"I've seen her, before but where?_ Thought Kaine for a moment, before it hit him_" She's that super villain that appeared on the news this morning. So that's what, that idiot meant by freeing her."_

* * *

(Ground below)

Pamela Isley stepped from the vehicle rubbing her head a few times to get her migraine to stop.

"Strange" she commented looking at the tipped over armoured car then at the air-conditioning unit planted in the middle of the street. She had been on route towards Arkham Asylum before the armored transport car tipped over. She had been injected with a chemical agent that suppresses her altered genes. Back at star labs when she and her Injustice League colleagues were fighting the Justice League for the quantum trigger. Fortunately for her after being ejected with the same chemical agent numerous times throughout her criminal career. Its effects wore off sooner and sooner with each dose. A fact she kept hidden from Batman.

"I wonder who do I have to thank for this early releas-?' She started to say before something caught her eye up on the rooftop. She immediately looked up to see a figure in a red and black costume with a red spider on his chest.

_Well, well, well I guess joining up with Lex and his band of desperado's has its benefits after all."_ Thought Ivy as she looked at Kaine. She had only joined the Injustice league less than a few months ago. And has been having serious doubting her decision. She had recently been contemplated resigning and returning to her solo act and her occasional team up with Harley. But now remaining in the Injustice league might just be worth putting up with Lex's arrogance and the rest of those egotistical maniacs. If it meant you get a get out of jail card every so often.

"Well? Are you going to come down here? Or are you going to force little old me to go up there handsome? She said in a seductive tone.

* * *

(Rooftop)

Kaine just stood there flabbergasted by these recent turn of events. Not only did he fight an Initiative member and soundly beat the snot out of him. He unknowingly aided in the escape of a super villain. Who now thought he was on her side.

_"This...This is not __**fucking **__happening to __**me**__"_ thought Kaine as he looked at Ivy his right eyebrow twitching_." Okay Kaine old boy you really __**fucked up **__this time. Of that there is no doubt. Now what do you do to __**unfuck **__your massive __**cluster fuck**__?"_

Kaine stood there trying to come up with a solution to his unique problem. But after a few seconds. The only thing he could come up with was to upperhand the escaped villain and leave her for the authorities._"Yea that's not going to resolve my problem but at least it'll show Peter I'm not having a relapse into my old life."_

Thought Kaine as he jumped over the edge of the rooftop down into the street a few feet away from Ivy.

* * *

(On the street)

_"Finally! Thought he was deaf therefore a moment."_ Thought Ivy rather annoyed at Kaine's delay.

_"Ok Kaine this is easy she thinks you're on her side. Just walk up to her and punch her lights out._" Thought Kaine as he jumped down to the ground a few feet away from Ivy.

"_Oh my! You're quite the specimen"_ thought Ivy as she got a closer look at Kaine. This new development convinced her to release even more pheromone's since she stepped out of the armored car earlier in an attempt to bring him under her control. She had been thinking of using him as a distraction in case Batman or the police showed up. But now there were other _things_ she wanted to do with him now.

_"Ok Kaine just a few more steps and wham!"_ thought Kaine as he started walking towards Ivy. As she got into arms reach something unexpected happened. He freezes.

A smirk comes to her rose coloured lips. "Hello my dashing hero," she greets him in a seductive tone. "Do me a favour and name your favorite poison." She walks up to him.

Ivy instantly runs her hands down his front. "Strong bodied I like that," she says sounding more than a little pleased at what she feels. She leans forward and inhales deeply his scent. "And you smell of blood and dust and what's this animals more specifically spiders. What's your name?

"The Scarlet Spider" Kaine immediately answered her_" why the hell did I answer her?"_ thought Kaine.

"Oh then it suits you" said Ivy as she runs her fingers across Kaine's lips. Her fingers then slip down over Kaine's chin down his throat until her hand comes to a stop at the bottom of his suit's top part. She then puts her hands under his suit top section and begins to roam . "Almost as much as rock hard abs, suits me" she says with a salacious smile as she drags her fingernails down Kaine's chest and over his abs.

Ivy was right. They are rock hard. She hasn't felt abs like these since she took control of Superman several months ago. "Hmm," she says with an erotic moan as she playfully bites her index finger while looking him over. It was quite a feel.

_"I wonder if Lex would mind if I borrowed you for a few days?_ Thought Ivy as she looked him over.

Ivy smiles and wraps her arms around Kaine's neck, bringing her hips in contact with him and grinding against him slightly. She smiles when she hears a suppressed moan. She surprised when Kaine wraps his arms around her waist. And pulls her closer

_"What the hell are you doing? Throw her off!"_ he shouted inwardly but he couldn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could smell a strange scent in the air. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

_"Oh that's new my pheromones are clearly affecting him. Yet some part of him is still resistant yet agrees with what is happening._" Thought Ivy as she was pulled in closer. Now it was him who was grinding against her. Hmm," she let out another erotic moan.

For a few seconds the only sounds that could be heard where the erotic moans of a pleased villainess and the sound of a helicopter's rotating rotor blades. That apparently had been all but forgotten about. Until it shone its spotlights at the pair. Knocking both out of their erotic like trance. Both Kaine and Ivy immediately pulled away.

"What the hell was that lady?" Shouted Kaine at Ivy.

_"He broke free from my control how?_ Thought Ivy as she looked at Kaine.

"Well! I asked you a question didn't I? Stated Kaine as he folded his arms.

_"Damn I might have gone too far_" thought Ivy ."What was I doing? Why showing you my appreciation for letting me out of that rusty trap of a cage." she says with a salacious smile.

"WELL DON'T BECAU-" Kaine was so angry he didn't notice his spider senses going off. Warning him of an incoming batarang that was aimed right at the back of his head.

"AUGH!" he yelled stumbling forward and then falling down on to the ground. As the batarang hit the back side of his head.

"Now I know for sure you're a newbie. If you thought that last attack of yours would've kept me down for long." The voice came from atop of the rooftop Kaine had just just vacated.

**"Nightwing!' **Ivy hisses when she spotted the costumed vigilante.

"Hello Pamela! Still as green as the lettuce on my salad I see" joked Nightwing as he throws two batarang at Ivy as he then jumps down towards the ground.

Ivy docks the first batarang aimed for her head. But the second one ends up catching her right in her left legs heel as she moved. Causing her to trip over hitting herself hard against the asphalt road.

Nightwing lands graciously on the street below but then immediately. Lets out a painful groan. Then moves his right arm to hold his stomach. Kaine last attack broke one of Nightwing's ribs. But Nightwing's no stranger to pain or tolerance for it.

"Well as Flash would say that's a rap folks!"

"Kill you, Kill you, **I'm going to kill you!"** came a shout**.**

Suddenly the Scarlet spider leaped at Nightwing with superhuman speed and tackled him to the ground.

the Scarlet spider superhumanly quickly raised his hand. The Scarlet spider then proceeded to punch Nightwing as hard as he could. Over and over the Scarlet spider punched and punched Nightwing, the Scarlet spider rained punch after punch onto Black and Blue clad hero without any mercy or hesitation.

* * *

(Watchtower, Cafeteria)

**"DICK!"**

Everyone shouted as they saw Nightwing being beat to a pulp. They all immediately stood up and rushed towards the watchtowers archway-typed teleportation system nicknamed "Sideways"

"He'll be fine! He doesn't need our help! Just sit back and enjoy the show! Well Roy our you enjoying the show of our friend **being beat within an inch of his life!"** Yelled Hawkgirl as she ran besides Red Arrow.

"You know what Kendra shut the fuck up and run. You can chew me out for being an idiot **after we save Dicks life!"**

* * *

(Metropolis Lexcorp headquarters)

**clap!clap!clap!clap!**

"Oh, bravo, bravo Mercy go see if any of the other founding Injustice league members already invited this spectacular individual into our special group. If not send him my personal invitation'' said Lex Luthor leaning forward in his seat while looking at the screen.

"Right away Lex"

* * *

(Gotham city, Kord Towers)

**"DICK!"**

Shouted Oracle as she saw her friend/ex-boyfriend get beat within a inch of his life.

"Dinah! Please tell me you guys are getting their right now!" Yelled Barbara.

"Were two blocks down from Nightwings position ETA 20 seconds "said Dinah.

* * *

(Back with Kaine)

Kaine continued to land blow after blow all across Nightwing's body. His hands were now covered in Nightwing'es blood. What made the beating even worse for Nightwing. Was that Kaine's mind was now taken over by a murderous rage. The sorry state of mind of Kaine had no idea but he unleashed a barrage of blows into the form beneath him. Almost as if it were in his nature.

_"It's over he's out cold. There's no need to do anymore damage here. There's no need to kill him. You've won!."__ came the voice from before._

Kaine instantly, stopped his barrage of blows.

_'Nooo! He hurt you! You tired to be civil but look what it got you? You went easy on him and he spat in your face. You spared his life already and what did he do to thank you for your generosity? He got right back up and attacked you."__ Came the other voice from before._

_"It's okay to let him live he can't hurt you anymore. You'll never see him again"__ Came the first voice again._

_"Everything's always okay until someone hunts you down and kills you"__ responded the second voice _

_"You know this is wrong. You know it in your soul. You'll be nothing but a hollowed shell, if you do this a rusty trap."_

Kaine looked at the battered mass that was Nightwing his beaten and bloody form. Laid beneath Kaine silently still. No sounds of pain came from him just a deathly silence.

Kaine instantly got off of him and moved back afraid of what he'd done.

_"NOO! I-I didn't mean..to go that far"_ thought Kaine as the realization of what he just done finally hit him.

"Oh! My head am going to kill him for this" came a voice behind Kaine."**Oh! **But it appears **you've** already done that for me darling!''

Kaine looked back to see the green skinned woman looking on with a sadistic smile on her face.

He was about to reply before he heard the sound of a quickly approaching vehicle.

**VROOOOOOM! VROOOOOM!**

They both turned their heads to the left side of the street to see a quickly approaching black car. When the car was less than half a block from them the driver immediately hit the brakes.

**SCREEEEECH!**

Almost simultaneously five costumed figures lapped out of the car. Four women and one man.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Shouted a blonde haired woman with fishnets.

"SCREW! TAKING HIM ALIVE! Shouted a brunette haired woman with a crossbow.

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE SIS!" Shouted another blonde haired woman wielding two handguns.

Ivy immediately recognizing the Birds of Prey and knew they were in trouble. She ran to Kaine and grabbed his arm.

_"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"_ shouted Poison Ivy to Kaine. Kaine instinctively grabbed hold of her and shot a web-line and quickly swung away, dodging bullets and arrows in the process.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" shouted Black Canary to the Birds of prey, as she watched Kaine swing away. Black Canary ran up to the downed Nightwing. She put two fingers to the man's neck and she felt a pulse, but it was getting weaker.

"GET HIM IN THE CAR NOW!" she shouted, while at the same time looking at Kaine swinging away.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school. Hope everyone like this new chapter. If you have any questions just PM and I'll answer them.I think I've done enough talking but before I go I would just like to say one last thing please keep Reading, REVIEWING(A writer's main source of motivation) and ENJOYING!

Also someone asked If I made a spawn reference In the last chapter and yes,yes I did. I also made several reference to a DC anime movie can you guess which one.


	4. From Bad to Worse

Authors note: Hey guys it me again just wanted to give you guys a heads up this chapter CONTAINS a very graphic sex scene. Those of you who are offended by sexual contacts are advised to skip this chapter. The scene takes up quite a bit of this chapter...YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!...Also this is my first detailed sex scene I've broken the scene into two parts, part A and B part A is much more graphic and Part B is water down. Those of you who do read please let me know which you prefer...Again new to the whole detailed sex writing.

* * *

Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse

As Kaine made his escape through Gotham city. Reflecting on what had just transpired he had only one thought.

_"I am sooo screwed" _thought Kaine as he web-swings away with Poison Ivy. _"Not only did I release a super villain. I almost killed a Initiative member I just know Shield isn't going to let this go. And if they do you can beat your ass the Avengers won't."_

_"Why didn't I knock her ass out back there and left her for the police? As a matter of fact! Why am I still helping her?" _thought Kaine as he looked at Poison Ivy. Her red hair blowing wildly as the wind passed through it.

_"Amazing_ _so amazing,"_ thought Ivy as she held onto Kaine. The feeling of falling knocked the breath straight out of her but it was quickly stopped as a webline shot from Kaine's wrist and the momentum threw them forward. As she got used to the feeling of weightlessness and the sensation of Kaine's inhuman movements the whole experience was actually quite exhilarating. It was then she became very aware of the Scarlet Spider's arm around her waist. Luckily Kaine was concentrating on swinging and didn't notice the slight color that graced her cheeks or the seductive smirk.

"You know if you put your arms around my neck I could use both hands and we'd move a lot faster that something you should probably do" Kaine said as he wrapped his arm back around her waist and pulled her into a much more mobile position.

"So you're not the strong silent type after all" Ivy said from her new position on Kaine back. He hadn't said a word since he started web swinging away.

"..."

"I see we're going with the strong silent approach, again" Ivy remarks.

"..."

"Fine! Be that way just answer me this where we headed? Ivy asked as she looked at the passing buildings.

_"That's a good question where am I going? I can't take her back to the hotel... __**Wait a minute! **__Why am I even thinking of bringing her along with me?"_ Kaine thought as he continued web swinging through Gotham.

**"We?** Let's get one thing straight there is **no **we. You're lucky I brought you along at **all,**" Growled Kaine already upset at having brought Poison Ivy along.

"What do you mean there's no we?" Asked Ivy confused at Kaine's response. Didn't Lex bust her out because he needed her? Or was this more along the lines of I busted you out so wait until I need you type of scenario.

"What do I mean by there's no we? Just like it implies. There is no you, there is no me" Kaine replied .

_"So it's the second one uh? Will that's fine with me I can use a break from last night's fiasco."_ Ivy thought as she heard Kaine's response._" That and it has been a __**while **__since I last checked on my babies."_

"Find then! You can drop me off at my hideout outside of Gotham city" Ivy says rather disappointed she had been hoping on spending a little more quality time with her Scarlet Savior.

"**What!? **Outside of Gotham city lady are you nuts? Scratch that you probably are am not going all the way outside of the city. You're lucky I brought you along at all" stated Kaine.

Ivy immediately begins shooting daggers into him for the "nut" crack. She hates that cliched assumption. Just because she wanted to save her "babies" from mankind's foolishness does not make her crazy in fact it makes her the only sane one in this entire crazy world.

"Let's get one thing straight** handsome**. I'm **not** crazy. My main **goal** now and **forevermore **will be a better world... Some **people** might not approve of my methods... And yes **I've **killed many people but those people disregarded the very fundamentals rights of life. I poisoned them- they died it was necessary. For the betterment of the world." Ivy proclaims rather passionately justifying her past actions.

When Kaine heard Ivy little speech he instantly came to the conclusion that she's probably nothing more than a diluted sociopath. Anyone who basically says I kill people for a better world usually isn't the most sanest person in the world. Which he was probably right. Just look at Frank Castle he's just as likely to kill a unarmed thief as he is to kill a armed rapist. And he'll still say he was making the world a better place.

_"Great! Why couldn't I have just accidentally busted out some harmless second rate hack like Stilt-man or the Trapster? Why "god" did I have to get the sociopathic plant lady?"_ Thought Kaine gloomy.

"Okay lady rides over you can walk the rest of the away home" Kaine says as he begins to descend towards the ground.

'Why 'darling' you wouldn't leave a defenseless woman such as myself in such a horrid part of town in the middle of the night would you?" Said Ivy as she secretly released her pheromones.

_"There's that strange sent again"_ thought Kaine as he smelled the same sent as before. As he web-swing .

"Sorry lady find your own ride."

"Oh! Pretty please" began Ivy" it's not that far I promise." Said Ivy in a seductive tone as she began to rub her ample chest against Kaine back.' I'll make it up to you I promise."

Ignoring how good that felt Kaine's gaze falls to the street below looking for a suitable location to "dump" Ivy not place dump. Finally after a few seconds he decided upon a upcoming alley that was completely deserted as a suitable "dumping" ground.

_"What the hell's going on?"_

But as he came across the alley that he fancied dumping his "cargo" his body refused to comply with his desire.

_"Come on!... Dammit what's wrong with me?_ Kaine thought as he ends up passing the alley.

_"The place was perfect it was completely deserted. Why couldn't I stop?"_ Kaine began_"don't tell me I subconsciously actually want to take her home?... Do I?"_ Kaine thought as he glanced back at Poison Ivy still rubbing her breasts against Kaine's back.

Kaine looks back at Ivy "Fine lady I'll take you home... Just stop rubbing me already."

Ivy immediately stop rubbing" I knew you wouldn't abandon me "love". You won't regret this darling" says Ivy with a smile.

_"I might not regret this. But you'll sure will" _thought Kaine as he came up with a rather 'humorous" idea.

"Hold on tight this is going to be rough!"

Pamela looked in front and saw Kaine was swinging towards a Footbridge. It was supported by lots of iron girders that crisscrossed, holding the bridge in place. As Kaine swung faster towards it she began to get nervous. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_

"You can't possibly be serious are you?" Poison Ivy asked from behind him arms tightening around his neck. "You can't make it through that at this speed!"

"Won a bet?" Kaine replied grinning under his mask. Releasing the webline, he used the momentum to throw himself forward. As the bridge drew closer Kaine chose the biggest gap and pulled a surprised Ivy flush to himself. Before she understood what was happening Ivy found herself pressed flat against him as Kaine sped through the gaps in the bridge effortlessly using his spider-like agility before emerging on the other side. The closeness of being pressed against him wasn't something she had expected and the feeling of warmth and the way his muscles moved beneath her caused her mind to go temporarily wild with possibilities.

"Spectacular_"_ Poison Ivy whispered snapping out of her daze and trying to sound indifferent but a slight shakiness in her voice gave her away.

"Show off" Pamela said.

It was night time the city lights seemed to blur and Ivy wondered how he could see anything at this speed not to mention how he wasn't even getting breathless. His breathing had remained completely calm since earlier. She could feel the rise and fall of his heart against her as he breathed.

As Kaine swung through the streets he kept an eye out for anything that looked like a police car or helicopter along with anything suspicious mainly costumed figures looking for a little payback.

_"I could get used to this"_ Pamela thought. Kaine was swinging through the city and the feeling was incredible. "I can see why you do this" she said, causing Kaine's red lenses to turn to her instead of the root ahead.

"It's one of the few benefits of being me" he replied as he released the web and fell through the air.

"Would you mind having a passenger every so often?" Pamela asked as she snuggled against him.

_"What's with her? We just met a few minutes ago and she's so into me."_ Thought Kaine" "under the right reasons I wouldn't be oppose to it."

"Well then I guess I better come up with some very convincing **reasons**" stated Ivy rather salaciously as she rubbed her nose against Kaine neck.

Restraining the impulse to cringe as she then playfully stuck her tongue into his ear, the brown eyed hero merely exhaled a tired sigh, he's really not in the mood for Ivy's' – for lack of a better word – 'antics'. "Lady," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Not that I'm not grateful for the interest, but is there any particular reason for my sudden lack of personal space?"

"You mean _besides_ the obvious?" she sensually purred as her fingers hungrily trailed their way over his chest has they swing through the city.

* * *

(With the Birds of Prey)

The Bird of preys mobile drove through the slums of Gotham City. The slums were left over housing complexes and buildings from the ruins of Old Gotham. Huntress looked through the car window at the rundown neighborhoods and dismal looking residents.

"Can't you go **any **faster Zinda?" Asked Helena as she held Dick's bloodied hand.

"I'm **going **as fast as this car can **go** Helena. If **someone**" turns to look at Black Canary" hadn't blown up our private helicopter we would already be there. Hell we wouldn't even be in this mess." Stated Zinda as she focused on driving.

"O-oh I'm sorry Zinda I _recall_ blowing up **that **helicopter to save **both our lives**. You weren't complaining **then**" replied Dinah rather defensively at Zinda accusation.

"Calm down you guys fighting among ourselves isn't going to help anyone " intervened Dove hoping to maintain the peace.

"Dove's right there's no need to make this situation even worse" said Dinah taking a deep breath.

"Where are we going anyways? I thought we were, supposed to get Nightwing to the closest hospital. But we already, passed the closest hospital" Hawk asks.

"That's a good question .Why are we here, in the slums, we need to get him to a hospital" Dove said.

_"NO! They can't, help him"_ Oracle replied through the radio, _"He needs, help from someone who knows, about his double life. Any were, else and there'll ruined his secret identity if that happens Nightwing might as well be dead. He needs both medical and confidential help."_

"Here in the slums?"

"Look…..there….set the car down over there…and hid it" Canary commanded already knowing who that help was already.

Lady Blackhawk complied; she pulled back on the levers and gently parked the car.

* * *

(Secret Hospital- Office of Dr. Leslie Thompkins)

"What did I say" came the old and aged voice of Dr. Leslie Thompkins, she was in her late-50s but she was still here in Gotham and treating patients in the slums of Gotham City for _free_. She was setting in chair barking orders at her assistant and her _' protégé'_ of sorts Dr. Jessica Parker.

Jessica was an attractive woman somewhere in her mid to late 20s; she had light brown hair, green eyes, and beautifully toned fair skin. She had a slim but curvy build and was wearing a light blue dress with a white lab coat.

"I don't know boss you say a lot of things" Jessica replied back folding her arms across her chest and glaring defiantly, at Dr. Leslie.

"Kids today no respect."

"Whatever" Jessica replied rolling her eyes.

BAM!

Both women jumped at the sound and turned to the doors to their office to see Black Canary, Hawk and Dove, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress and finally an unconscious and bleeding Nightwing. Being carried by Huntress and Hawk.

"What the Hell!" Jessica gasped as she saw Nightwing's bloody formed.

"DICK!" Leslie shouted seeing him and seeing his condition.

"His pulse is faint" Dinah stated walking further into the room.

"JESSICA READY ROOM 5…HUNTRESS AND HAWK FOLLOW HER!"

While they were carrying their wounded comrade groan in pain, they looked down at his battered face to see his swollen eyes cracked open a bit.

"H-He...lena"

"Just hold on…..you'll be fine"

"He…"

"Dick…...…stay with us...stay with **me!**"

* * *

(Somewhere In Gotham city)

_"Master Bruce?"_

"What is it Alfred? I'm currently investigating the stolen chemical substances that occurred earlier today at Aces chemical processing plant. The substances stolen match the description of what is needed to make Dr. Johnson Cranes fear gas." Batman replied as he investigates a lead he found.

_"Am afraid sir! That is going to have to wait."_ Replied the British accent voice of Alfred Pennyworth rather serious.

Batman immediately recognizes the tone of his butler/father figure. It was the same tone he informed him whenever something serious happens.

" Go ahead Alfred."

_"Am afraid I bring the most troubling news indeed sir! Master Richards has been seriously injured in his pursuit of that dreadful spider character." _Replied Alfred.

"WHAT! How? When did this happen?" Asked Batman shocked that Dick could be seriously injured by a case that he had thought was trivial.

_"Well sir-" _Alfred didn't leave out any details as he explained to Batman what has happened in the last few hours.

"Where did the Birds of Prey take him?"

_"__ Dr. Leslie Thompkins secret hospital sir!'_

"Tell Oracle am on my way." Replied Batman as he got in the batmobile and drove towards hospital at top speed,

* * *

(Secret Hospital- Office of Dr. Leslie Thompkins)

Dinah and Helena finished taking off the armor that was on Dick along with rest of his costume and they both gently laid him down on the medical table. They both grimaced at the injuries on his body.

"MOVE!" shouted Jessica as she rushed towards the heavily injured Dick Grayson; she shined a light in his eyes and then quickly injected a substance into his arm.

"Did you inject him with some kind of pain reliever."

"Yes" Jessica replied before shinning a light in Dick's eyes." He has extensive soft tissue, nerve , spinal cord injuries and more all throughout his body. Muscles, ligaments and tendons injuries he also has hematoma's all throughout his body. Not only that but four types of hematoma subgaleal, subdual, subarachnoid and finally epidural. The degree level ecchymosis. And that's just the beginning by the look of him. I can tell already there's more than just a few broken bones here. Buy the look of him I'd wager that at least 75% of his skeletal structures 270 bones are either broken or fractured. And don't even get me started on his inner organs."

"DAMMIT! Jessica shut up and put an IV on his right arm' Leslie commanded.

"And while you're at it prep the patient for a blood transfusion he's lost a lot of blood." Stated Leslie before she noticed something.

Nightwing began thrashing and seizing violently on the operating table.

"Jessica he's crashing….he's going into cardiac arrest" Leslie exclaimed.

"Dammit" Jessica cursed, "I need a crash cart"

Leslie turned to Hawk and pointed at him.

"YOU! WHEEL THAT CART BEHIND YOU OVER HERE NOW!" she commanded. Hawk turned to see a white cart behind him with a defibrillator on it and he wasted no time in going over to the cart and wheeling it to Jessica and Leslie. Leslie grabbed some gel off of the cart while Jessica grabbed the paddles and turned the machine on; Leslie then smeared the gel on the paddles.

"CLEAR!" Jessica shouted before placing the paddles on Bruce's chest.

"DAMN IT! Nothing…. Leslie charge to 220"

Leslie turned the dial on the defibrillator and then nodded her head.

"CLEAR!" Jessica shouted before placing the paddles on Dick's chest again.

DAMN IT! Nothing again…. charge to 230"

DAMN IT!.. NO CHANGE THAT'S IT CHARGE IT TO 300! CLEAR!"

* * *

(Poison Ivy's hideout)

Kaine has been web-swinging all across Gotham until he reaches a wild overgrown wilderness just beyond the city limits hidden amongst which is a large old greenhouse.

"This is your hideout? Geez I never would've guessed" said Kaine as he came in for a landing. Looking at the most obvious hideout for a chlorokinesis.

"It looks obvious, I know. But I've been using, this greenhouse for months and Batman still hasn't, figured out I'm here." Says Ivy as she lets go of Kaine's neck.

"No skin off my back lady. As far as I'm, concerned **were,** officially done!' Stated Kaine as he prepared to web-swing away. Only for Ivy to place a hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL LADY? I said where, don-"

"Not just yet"Poison Ivy said smiling as her hand shot out, pulling the Scarlet Spider's mask over his mouth before slamming her crimson lips into his.

Kaine went limp as the red-head kissed him. His head began to spin as Ivy deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into his mouth. She tasted sweet, sickly sweet. Pamela broke the kiss, licking her lips she looked at him intently with her emerald eyes.

_"What the hell not__ this again! No it's a hundred times more powerful than before"_ he shouted inwardly.

" Not just yet. I have plans for you and me" began Ivy "plans that will finally pull this world back from the brink. Plans that I require your strength and power to carry out," she explains why she is doing this. Essentially she wants him to team up with her.

_"GO TO HELL YOU TREE HUGGING BITCH!" _ cursed Kaine inwardly.

"I know Lex didn't send you. His not the type, that does favors without any strings attach" deduced Ivy some time ago." So there won't be any, repercussions from Luthor."

Kaine right hand begins to twitch, as Ivy continues her dialogue. Ivy catches this.

"Oh don't worry. You won't be a mindless minion of mine," Ivy reassures him. "You see _Spidey_ I don't want a mindless partner. I can have as many of those as I want. I want an equal. It probably sounds sad but I'm lonely you see the life of a villainess isn't exactly filled with companionship or love and I know you understand what it means to be alone being, a villain _yourself_" she says, the pain of her loneliness present in her voice." I know we've only met a short while ago but surely you must have felt a spark between us when we first met." she says, referring to the moment when they held each other in their arms.

Ivy continues almost pleading with him. "Together Spider neither of us has to be lonely and this world...with our combined powers we can reshape it into our own paradise our own Eden. I can love you spider in time and you can love me just as well. In fact you will love me regardless, because that kiss I just gave you is a concentrated form of my pheromones. You'll retain your intellect, your personality, and even your moral views, but your will is mine."

"So spidey. What do you say?" Ivy asks him already knowing the answer.

"What do I say?" he asks her, his voice dangerously low as he cracks his knuckles. He takes a step towards Ivy and she finds herself taking a step back.

_"I know his not supposed to be mindless but he's not supposed to have free will either."_ Ivy's definition of equals usually meant _she_ was in _control _but you could speak freely.

He keeps advancing and Ivy keep backing up until her back hits a tree trunk. Kaine places a hand on either side of her head trapping her. This wasn't going as planned or at least not to Ivy's plan. He looks at her through his mask red lenses. "What do I say?" he repeats. He lowers his head and brings his lips close to hers and Ivy can feel his warm breath, smell his strange scent of blood and spiders. "What do I say?" he repeats once more in a husky whisper." I say... I how can I possibly refuse such awonderful woman such as yourself but please call me Kaine... Spidey's my brother's name."

Then his lips take possession of Ivy's in a kiss full of passion, want, lust and desire. It's the kind of kiss women dream about Ivy especially has wanted to experience this for ages instead of the lame kisses she receives from the mindless meat sacks she puts under her control who later die. She finds his hands going under her rear end and lifting her up. She responds by wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into him as he grinds back into her and she can feel the burgeoning hardness of his male anatomy coming to life.

Ivy pulls her lips from his. "Not.. "she moan"... Here Kaine... "she moan".. Not in.. "she moan"... Front of.. "she moan".. My babies, ... "she moan"..there's... "she moan" .. there's... a ...bedroom inside the greenhouse " she gasps out between moans as to where she wants to go and what she wants to do.

_"Babies? What babies?... Ah screw it it's probably her just talking crazy."_

Kaine nuzzles into her neck, kissing and nipping at her green skin making her moan. He growls with barely restrained passion. " Kaine," he reminds her what to call him. "Remember it because that's what I want to hear you scream as I make you orgasm."

"Kaine," Ivy gasps out.

There is a deeper growl from him. "Yes. Like that. Just like that but loader." Stated Kaine as he aggressively kisses her again.

Ivy's lips leave his mouth and start sucking aggressively on his earlobe. Next thing Ivy knows she's being carried into the greenhouse before afterwards being dropped down on her soft mattress that she reserves for her friend Harley with an extremely interested male kneeling over her. His hands reach down to the top of her outfit before he rips it in two pants and all leaving her in all her naked natural glory. She looks up as he begins to undress seeing he had the body of a Greek god._"Oh yea! Am going to enjoy this."_

* * *

(Secret Hospital- Office of Dr. Leslie Thompkins)

**'DICK!?' **

Come a shout from the entrance as someone walked thought the front door of Dr. Leslie Thompkins Hospital.

That someone was none other than Time Drake Aka Red Robin. He had just hard what had happen to his fellow adopted brother an hour ago and had flown from Jump city straight to Gotham.

"Dick's "_find"_ Tim he took a hell of beating and he almost didn't make it but he did," said the Flash as he paced around the hospital lounge. Him along with the Birds of prey, Powergirl, Red arrow, Vixen, and Hawkgirl Zatanna.

"Flash is telling the truth Tim Dick's with Dr. Leslie right now along with her assistant and Zatanna with him too she's using her magic to assist in healing Dick's injuries." Said Black Canary as she stood to hug Tim." There's nothing to worry about he pulled through."

"Oh thank god" whispered Tim as he returned Black Canary's hug." For a moment there, I thought, I'd be going to another family members, funeral."

"Not today, Tim not today" Canary says as she rubs Tim's back.

"Ca-can I go see him?' Asked Tim as he pulls away from Canary.

"Sure thing, Zatanna's magic took weeks off the recovery process" stated Dinah as she gestured for him to follow her.

"Has Batman visited Dick yet?"

"He left once Dick's condition ,stabilized we asked him, to stay but you know how is" replies Dinah with a sigh at Bruce's antics. She swears why can't that man just display his true emotions just once.

"Yea that sounds like Bruce alright" stated Tim as he followed Black Canary

As they descended further down the hallway the remaining group members continued their interrupted conversation.

"Like I was saying before. Batman left to go look for that web-swinging **bastard**! Do we go join him or not?" Stated Roy folding his arms.

"He told us not to get involved Roy. If Batman needs our help he'll ask for it" replied Flash as he stopped pacing around.

"We do have other obligations to attend to. Such as finding the remaining Injustice league members." Began Powergirl" Poison Ivy was broken out of jail before she even got there who's to say the rest of the captured Injustice league members aren't scheduled for an early, release."

"Come on! Karen we both know Superman and Wonder woman are escorting the remaining. Captured Injustice league members to their prison cells." Says Roy as soon as they saw Poison Ivy being released on national television. The Justice league immediately sent two of their members to escort the remaining Injustice league members.

We should be out there helping, Bat's look for _this_ son of a bitch!" Yelled Roy frustrated by their lack of enthusiasm for some payback.

"You're assuming there even, still here in Gotham after what they, pulled off if they had any sense at all they both be on a plane heading as far away from here as possible."

* * *

(Back with Ivy and Kaine, Lemon scene aka sex scene, A)

"Oh God!" gasped Kaine as he felt the hot tightness around his dick.

"Yeah…you like that?" panted Ivy with a sultry gaze, "Let me take you to paradise, darling!"

Firmly planting her hands on Kaine's perfectly toned chest, Ivy began riding Kaine's manhood like there was no tomorrow. Closing her eyes, she moaned to the rich sensations that coursed through her body. She went in slowly then she steadily began to increase her pace. She skillfully gyrated her hips, allowing his dick to slide in and out of her tight folds. She watched as his face contorted with ecstasy. She could sense how much he was enjoying this. And the more she rode him, the more he got into it.

Kaine's grip on her hips tightened. As she rode him with increasing vigor, he began feeling around her buttocks. Flushed with sexual energy, he began supplementing her gyrations with upward thrusts of his own. It made Ivy moan even louder, pushing her to fuck him with greater intensity. He loved the feeling. Her cunt was so wet and tight. Every time his dick slammed into her womanhood the wet slapping sound of their flesh echoed through the room.

It was amazingly erotic. Ecstasy filled his mind and body. He never got into the whole sex thing before his rebirth it's hard to get in the mood when your cells are painfully dying one by one. A thin layer of sweat soon formed on their bodies. Ivy marveled at the soft glow of his manly muscles. He looked so content and happy.

Oh good…so fucking good!" panted Kaine as he thrust up into her with increasing vigor.

**"Oh God!... I-It's like you cock's made out of concrete!"** cried Ivy.

**"Uh-uh-yes! Uh-oh yes!"** cried Ivy, "**Oh I love it!"**

Finally, he decided's on using his super strength and speed to thrust into her to send her over the edge.

"**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

(Secret Hospital- Office of Dr. Leslie Thompkins)

"Karen's right there's no way anyone will be moronic enough. To remain in Gotham city after what they did to Nightwing."

"You're trying to put logic on super villains. If they were smart they wouldn't commit crimes, in a city **WERE THEIRS A SUPERHERO! **Shouted Roy at Barry's logic.

"Look Roy we get Dick's one of your oldest friends. But look at the situation from a calm and rational perspective. Poison Ivy is an extremely cunning and intellectual villain she knows when to pick a fight, and when it's time to run for the hills and this is that time"

"YEA RIGHT! She's probably throwing a party commemorating today's events."

* * *

(Back with Ivy and Kaine, Lemon scene aka sex scene, A)

"Oh God!.. moaned Ivy.

Kaine wrapped his arms around Ivy's naked body and pulled her into a deep kiss. Still glistening with perspiration, their lips wrestled passionately in the heat of intense lust. With assertion, Kaine rolled her over so that he was on top and Ivy lay under his imposing body. His imposing weight now pressed against her, their hot flesh touching in the heat of passion. Adjusting to the new position, Ivy spread her legs and enraptured Kaine in a tight vice of flesh. His hard member rubbed against her wet entrance and he could feel her large breasts pressing up against his chest, the intoxicating feel of her naked skin against his.

Grabbing hold of her hips, he adjusted her legs slightly so his dick was poised for entry. Raising his bogy up slightly, he was ready to begin. And with a firm thrust, he slid his penis into her.

"Oh God!.. moaned Ivy, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling.

Holding her legs apart, he rhythmically pounded his member into her pussy. Ivy's body bounced and contorted to the feeling, erupting in a plethora of sensations as the pleasure took over.

"Oh-oh yes! Oh yes! OH YES!" cried Ivy burning with ecstasy.

Once they established the rhythm, Kaine really got into it. Thrusting his pelvis in a rhythmic motion, he filled Ivy's tight pussy with his cock. With every thrust, she lifted her hips into his movements and pushed his member even deeper. Their sweaty flesh grinded together in a sea of ecstasy. The whole bed shook to the pace of their fucking. And their blissful moans filled the room.

Letting his body fall atop hers, Kaine captured Ivy's lips as he pumped into her with increasing vigor. Kaine's hands gripped her hips while she held onto his shoulders for leverage. Hooking her legs around his waist, Ivy drove him deeper with each thrust. It was fast, fervent, and full of bliss. It was a feeling they wanted to savor so they dragged it out as long as they could.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good!" cried Ivy, "More! More! More my darling!

* * *

(Secret Hospital- Office of Dr. Leslie Thompkins)

"Screw! What Batman said am, going to look for that bastard! With, or without, you guys' said Roy as he headed for the door.

'WAIT ROY!" cried Hawkgirl as she run's up to him" am coming, with you."

* * *

(Back with Ivy and Kaine, Lemon scene aka sex scene, b )

Ivy found herself set down on the small dresser that was provided when she bought the greenhouse, her back against the glass of the mirror sitting attached to it. Whether she was gasping at her heated bare flesh touching the cold glass, the fact that Kaine playfully had his teeth sunken into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, or because somehow Kaine had a superhuman ability of hitting all of her special spots even when he was standing up she just wasn't sure.

She didn't care that much though. Who would?

One of Ivy's hands were clutching the edge of the dresser so tightly that her nails were digging a slight mark into the surface of the wood every time Kaine thrust himself forward into her.

"Being with a lack of women for so long must have really gotten to you Spidey." Ivy breathed out heavily as she wrapped her arms around Kaine's neck to pull him closer, biting back a cry as in response to her comment his thrusts into her increased in pace.

Kaine let go of his love bite on Ivy to address said topic without stopping pelvic motion, "How do you know I haven't been with a woman in a long time? And I told, you to call me Kaine."He said, putting a kiss directly on her lips before pulling away in pain, "Ow, damn it! Did you just bite me?"

Ivy smirked and pushed her forehead and nose against Kaine's, "You bit me first. And it women's intuition when a man has been without the touch of a woman." She then found abruptly set back on her feet and turned around before she was swiftly bent over and penetrated from behind, causing her to let out a surprised and lust-fueled cry.

"Well then did your women's intuition tell you about this?'Kaine said, kissing her neck as he continued to satisfy his new partner who was probably thoroughly exhausted by this point.

Ivy let out a sigh of pleasure, knowing that she'd have quite a few hellish hickeys to hide for the next few days. She growl when Kaine slapped her backside prior to grabbing her hips. All she got in response was a challenging grin and Kaine burying himself fully inside of her cunt. Oh, she just couldn't stay mad at her new lover.

Especially with the superhuman pace he was setting. Plus the stroke he had from behind Ivy's was much appreciated even if she felt that her legs were about to give out.

Kaine could feel this too and looped an arm underneath the front of her waist to help keep her steady, "Come on Ivy, we aren't done yet. Now say my name…" He said, fucking her hard enough that the dresser was hitting the wall it was against.

"Spidey." Ivy said teasingly, though her voice was fluttering.

Kaine moved his hand that wasn't holding Ivy up around her waist under one of her thighs, lifting up her leg to allow him to get at her from a different angle, "That's not very nice. Calling me by my brothers name" He commented, savoring Ivy's cries of desire once he switched things up slightly again, "I'm kind of new to this thing. How am I going to know if I'm doing this right if I don't get you to say my name Ivy?" He asked, as if he had been ignoring the fact that he had Ivy screaming on and off for the last few hours.

"You're doing it right." She assured him breathily as she pushed herself backwards to add to the momentum, "You're definitely a quick study for certain." Ivy lay her cheek down on the surface of the dresser as her eyes were seeing sparks.

He slowly drew himself out of Ivy, but he was only planning on stopping just before pulling out. Teasing only went so far, and Kaine was not about to mess up his own impending release just to get one over on her.

Fortunately, Ivy in her love-hazed cloud did not even think of calling Kaine's bluff, more concerned with the threat of her pussy being left empty before she came, "Alright fine! Kaine! That's your name, not spidey! Now fuck me you browned-haired wall crawling bastard!" That was all Kaine needed to hear to give Ivy exactly what she desired, bringing her to a rather noisy climax, "God that feels so good!" She exclaimed joyously as even when her knees began to buckle if she was going to go, that was the way to do it.

Hearing Ivy shout out loud in her lovely erotic brought Kaine over the edge as well as he was the next to cum once she tightened around his cock. Kaine leaned over Ivy's back as he let her leg fall, however he was still holding her up around the waist, softly stroking her belly with his fingers. He kissed the back of her neck and smiled when he heard her chuckle quietly, "Want to go again?" He asked.

"Can't go again…I can't feel my legs" Ivy said, closing her eyes for just a moment as she could feel her own love juices flow down her legs. She reached back and tangled her fingers in Kaine's hair but whined when she felt Kaine pull out of her and carry her over to the bed to lay her down on her back, "It's certainly nice to know my new lover is in good health… very good health."

Kaine smirked at the comment ,before he sat down on the bed and ran his fingers across Poison Ivy's body aimlessly, she then grabbing Kaine's hand with both of hers and guiding it over her body to the places she wanted him to touch, particularly directing him to softly massage her breasts, then after a few minutes Kaine then crawled over Ivy to get behind her and hold her in spoon position, then he pulled the covers of the bed halfway over their bodies.

"I could say the same thing about you, "said Kaine as he ran his fingers across Poison Ivy's chest. As he watched Ivy slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

(With Batman)

" I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHERE POISON IVY IS" shouted the Broker as he was dangled 100 stories atop of Gotham's life building.

"That's a lie everyone in Gotham's underground knows, you specializes in how did you pitch it? Eclectic living space for eccentric clients. From abandoned amusement, parks deserted warehouses, to shattered museums you name, it I get it. Translation you sell hideouts to criminals." Growled Batman as he's hands held, onto the rope that was tied to the Broker ankles.

'I SWEAR BUSINESS HASN'T BEEN AS, GOOD AS BEFORE, THE HOUSING BUST FOUR YEARS AGO. YOU KNOW, THE SUBRIME MORTAGE CRISIS." shouted the Broker as the blood rushed to his head.

"While that's true for lawful real estate businesses your kind of business has been thriving like a disease, especially in Gotham. The mortgage crisis boosted, your business not dampen, it." Growled Batman as he began to release, his hold on the rope. This did not go unnoticed.

"OH, OK OH OK! MAYBE ALL THOSE NEW HOMES DID HELP ME OUT BUT I SWAER I DON'T KNOW WHERE IVY IS" shouted the Broker.

"Did you know Broker that during a study of 101 adult patients who were treated between 1987 and 1990 at Lennox Hill Hospital after falling from an average height of 7.2 meters, or 23 feet and 7 inches. In 62 patients the fall was accidental, while 39 patients tried to commit suicide by jumping. The most common injuries were fractures of the thoracic and lumbar spine with a preference for the thoracolumbar junction. Fracture of the lower limbs occurred in just under half of the patients. The most frequent injuries were fractures of the os calcis and the ankle joint. Twenty-five percent of all patients suffered from fractures in the upper limbs with a preference for the distal radius and the elbow."

"Oh, God, Bat's, I…" the Broker cried out.

"QUIT, I'm trying to lecture you here. Shut up and listen, Broker. Now, there were no differences between the injury patterns after a fall from a height of more than 7 meters or less than 7 meters. The incidence of thoracic and pelvic injuries increased after falls from more than 7 meters. The neurological complications of injuries to the spine corresponded to increasing height. According to the analysis, blunt abdominal trauma is an uncommon injury after falling from a great height. Head injuries, which would be expected to be the most common cause of death in all non-survivors, only occurred in 27% of the patients, all who survived their transport to hospital."

After a moment's pause, Batman made his conclusion. "And that's all from only a height of 23 feet and 7 inches. Imagine what 100 stories up would do to a human body. They'll have to use dental records to identify you."

"ALRIGHT…alright, alright! I'll talk!" Broker blurted out. His skin was pale white, eyes wide, sweat forming at his temples as he looked back and forth between Batman and the ground below.

"I sold Ivy a greenhouse right outside, Gotham city several, months ago. I don't know, if she's still, there are not! That's all I know I swear! Broker cried out.

"SWEAR TO ME!"

* * *

(The Crack of Dawn)

Sleeping peacefully, Kaine was reluctantly woken from his slumber by the sting of the Morning's chill brushing against his bare skin.

Eyes remaining clamped shut in a bid to return to back to sleep, the brown haired man blindly moved his hand about his surroundings, instinctively searching for something to cover up with. But finding none.

As he curled up into a more fetal position in an attempt to stay warm, he tried his best to ignore the chill razing against his skin by diverting his attention to more soothing distractions from outside his cell, which fortunately, there was quite an abundance to be found, _if_ one enhanced hearing.

Trying to relax, Kaine listened with growing contentment to the gentle lull of birds merrily chirping from their nests outside to greet the morning with almost joyful abandon, the distant lulling rustle of tall grass calmly swaying in the wind, and – just a little closer to home – the endearing petit snores of a certain person nearby.

However this was short lived, as it was at that moment he was slightly jarred from his sleep by the sudden soft touch of a woman's hand reaching out and grasping his bare shoulder before quickly pulling him into a warm embrace.

It was then that the fog of sleep slowly began to lift, clearing from his mind like a rising veil to allow the memories of the preceding night to swiftly come ushering back like the torrents of a mighty tidal wave.

Instinctively the semi sleeping scarlet hero winced with regret as what could easily be described as the best – and equally _worst_ – night of his life flashed before his closed eyes in a mad rampant whirlwind of carnal imagery.

_"For the life of me I can't, remember what compelled me to accept her offer _"wondered Kaine. Ivy's pheromone seductive, powers affect people in three ways. One the victims, knows there being controlled, but can't control themselves. Two they have no idea, they're being controlled. And three the victims '_thinks' _they're in control and there, actions are their owns, but they really aren't. Kaine is victim number three.

_"I can't believe what she said _"thought Kaine reflecting on how Ivy basically threw herselfat him saying how much she loved him, how much she need him, how much cared about him... Ivy's pheromone's can also _cause_ hallucinations. Making her victims she her in the best of light.

Exhaling a heavy sigh as the bittersweet memories began to settle, Kaine quickly decided on abandoning his tired sightless search for any form of covering.

A soft throaty purr was then exhaled as arms gently wrapped around him, pulling in his very naked body into the warm, and equally naked, embrace of a woman. Feeling hot soft velvety skin press against him, Kaine – now _very_ much awake – was at a complete loss of what to do in this situation. He had never done this sort of thing before – waking up next to someone he- didn't even know that is.- Yes, he had 'done the deed' to put it politely, but it had always been with a girl he really cared about, like Louise, well before he want, insane and killed, her but let's, not get into that.

Kaine gulped nervously as he slowly returned the gesture, resulting in another contented purr as he cautiously wrapped his arms around her peacefully slumbering form.

As one of her legs wandered outward, gently draping itself over his exposed backside as she pulled him in even closer, Kaine desperately searched his mind for some answer of just what he was supposed to do here.

Presently he was laying on a bed, in the arms of a _very_ naked woman, a very _HOT_ very naked woman, of whom he had just shared a night of meaningless sex with – albeit by any definition, a night of _great_ meaningless sex with – and with the exception of a few less than honorable notions, and was drawing a complete blank of what to do.

After a long moment's pause, and with no better ideas springing to mind, Kaine decided on just playing it cool. After all, what was there to be worried about? They were both consenting adults, it wasn't like neither of them had been forced to do anything they hadn't wanted to do, right?... RIGHT?

"Never would have guessed a villainess for a cuddler," he thought out load with a chuckle.

"Whhhu?" came a muddled unconscious reply.

Ivy starts to shift slightly and her eyes begin to flutter open. At seeing the broad expanse of a muscled back a satisfied smile comes to her lips and believe her after last night she is extremely satisfied. She had never experienced a man with such inexhaustible energy. He was also extremely gifted(Even if he denies it) in knowing how to give a woman pleasure along with nature gifting him generously in a certain _department._ If last night is a typical example of what he can do then Ivy is certain she will be experiencing a very happy future where her needs are always met and then some.

"Hmm," she purrs." Morning, lover."

"U-um... morning?" Came Kaine's awkward reply.

Ivy strokes his broad shoulders .This was what perfection looked like she had come to conclude over the course of last night's activities. "Hmm," she purrs. "I almost don't want to get out of bed-"

**"I'm afraid! You don't have a choice, Pamela" **came a growling voice, from the window.

Both occupants turned towards, the direction of the window. To see a man wearing a black _cowl._ Standing on a tree branch, right outside their, window. Angrily glaring, at them.

**'BATMAN!"** Yelled Ivy.

* * *

Authors not: Well what did you guys think of the sex scene? If part B seems familiar to you it because it the same sex scene from Basic Instinct 2. Also the Movie I used was Batman year one. Before I go I would just like to say one last thing please keep Reading, REVIEWING(A writer's main source of motivation) and ENJOYING!


	5. The Dark Knight

Chapter 5: The Dark Knight

'BATMAN!" Yelled Ivy as she saw the cape crusader.

_"Batman?_" Thought Kaine has he looked at the man in the bat suit."_ Wait I've heard that name before,.. on the news same as Ivy's but they where praising him...That mean's... Shit! another Initiative member." _

The man was dressed in a black cowl that left only his mouth and some of his lower jaw visible with reflective eye coverings and a pair of pointed ears on top, a long cape thrown over his shoulders with jagged edges like a bats wings was all Kaine could see at the moment as it cloaked his body completely. The Batman also wore a pair of black forearm length gloves over his forearms with padding over his knuckles and the backs of his fists claws at his fingertips made from a strange material, with forearm protectors over them that have three curved blades at the sides, a grey bodysuit with a black bat on the chest and several padded armored sections that were thin yet flexible, a dark gold colored utility belt around his waist, a pair of black boots made of the same material as his gloves and suit and black greaves placed over them.

_'Well… at least I know I inherited parkers bad luck…'_ Kaine mused while the Batman glared at them through his cowl, at least Kaine figured he was glaring but he couldn't really tell if he was or wasn't.

"How did you find my hideout so quickly?" Asked Ivy as she stood up not caring that she was completely naked. Or the fact that she just flashed "The Batman" right in front of what Kaine thought _he_ was her _boyfriend_.

"The Broker told me after I _persuaded_ him it would be in his best interest to convey your location. "Batman stated simply while still glaring.

"I'll be sure to _thank_ him for inviting you then." hissed Ivy as she returned Batman glare.

"You'll be _doing_ it from behind your **cell** in Arkham." Batman said has he quickly through several smoke pellets into the room. The smoke pellets immediately cover the room with a thick black smoke. The smoke smelled of sulfuric acid. The smoke not only reduced visibility, by blinding them but also making it harder for them to breathe.

*Caugh* Caugh* Caugh*

Ivy and Kaine immediately began coughing as they inhaled the smoke.

"... * Caugh*...You-.* Caugh* Bas.. * Caugh*... atrd "cough Kaime as he tried to breathe.

Batman then lashed out quickly with a electric batarang aimed right at Poison Ivy. Which struck her right in her right shoulder. As the electric batarang made contact with her skin she let out a painful screen.

"**AAAIIIIEEEEE"** she screamed before falling over unconscious.

Batman then quickly tried to do the same thing to Kaine only he wasn't as lucky due to Kaine spider-senses warning him of incoming projectile. He flipped over it, landing in a crouch while the Batman glared.

" Jesus Christ I'm guessing you're extremely pissed off at what happened to your friend." Said Kaine as he looked at Batman before then glancing at the unconscious Poison Ivy. Only for the Batman to quickly lunge forward from the tree branch and grab him by his throat.

"You're the one who killed those two men by the docks you're also the one who assaulted two police officers wounding one and killing thee other. Before you then helped Ivy escaped **almost **killed Nightwing in the process." Batman growled as he harden his hold on Kaine.

Kaine kicked the man in the stomach, managing to flip and land away from him.

"What are you **talking **about? Sure I messed them up pretty bad, but I didn't kill any police officers last night." Growled Kaine at Batman he hates it when people pin him for murderers he didn't commit.

"Oh! So I'm sure some other spider themed villain must have done it then "began Batman" who else carries the poison of the Brazilian wandering spider on them."

"Poison? Brazilian what!?" Asked Kaine completely confused at this point. What does any of those two things have to with beating someone up or stabbing them.

"Phoneutria nigriventer toxin-3 ever heard of it? Batman simply asked.

"No why should I?" Asked Kaine raising his eyebrows in confusion at Batman's question.

"It's also commonly referred to as Phtx3." He said looking at Kaine. Kaine stared back at him blankly still not comprehending what importance this conversation had to do with him killing a police officer." It's a neurotoxin that stops glutamate release, calcium uptake and also glutamate uptake in neural synapses. At certain concentrations it causes loss of muscle control and respiratory inhibition, resulting in paralysis and eventual asphyxiation."

"In layman's tern your saying a small amount will paralyse but large amounts will paralyse the entire nervous system and then shut down the victims lungs causing them to die from oxygen starvation" Kaine stated.

Batman looked at Kaine with a mixture of confusion and amazement._" Could have sworn he was a brawns over brain type of criminal."_ thought the Dark Knight inwardly as he looked on.

"Yes in layman's tern that's a very astute analysis." Replied Batman.

"That still doesn't explain why you're accusing me of murdering a cop." Growled Kaine becoming extremely infuriated at the pointlessness of this conversation. Not only was he being attacked, he was also being accused of killing a man he clearly remembered stabbing in a nonfatal area... Oh! Did he forget to mention he was completely **naked! **In front of the salient, who's currently trying to arrest him.

"It's what the autopsy revealed as the cause of death of officer Richard St. Clair... The man **you** stabbed last night.. Before breaking Poison Ivy out of her police armored transfer car." Yelled Batman before he lunge forward with a punch Kaine deftly evaded then lashed out with a kick himself that Batman merely blocked.

"WHAT! I had nothing to do with that I only stabbed the guy.. Honestly am innocent!" states Kaine he can see how it might look like he would have killed the man have been the one who stabbed him.

"So you didn't murder two men by the docks then? So you didn't assault two police officers? So you didn't break Poison Ivy out of Arkham before she even got there? So you didn't beat Nightwing to death on National television? Stated Batman.

"..." a few seconds of silence.

"I didn't kill a police officer."

"Your still going to jail!"

Batman pushed back on his leg, knocking Kaine off balance as the man cursed. Kaine managed to right himself however, and lashed out with a sweeping kick which the Batman jumped to avoid, then lashed with a flying roundhouse kick. Kaine quickly ducked under the kick and rolled into a crouch, quickly popping his stinger from his arms and lunging at Batman.

Batman is taken by surprise by the unexpected appearance of the stingers. So surprise that Kaine can inflict a mild cut on Batman's right shoulder. But Batman isn't considered one of the world best fighter's for nothing.

The Dark Knight merely unlocked the three curved blades from his own gauntlets as the two attacked one another with their gauntlets weapons. Thinking quickly however, Kaine used his super speed and agility to out flank Batman only for the man to elbow him in the face. Rolling back Kaine quickly again used his super speed and agility plus wall-crawling ability to appear in front and above Batman, bringing his foot down on the man in an Ax kick. Batman managed to block however and pushed Kaine back in midair, the man flying back into a flip and then onto the ground on all fours.

'_Okay… There's no easy way to take this guy out but I don't want to us my super- strength on the guy I already... almost killed one hero already…But It's like he has fucking eyes in the back of his head! __Or Bat-senses!"_Kainethinks to himself while glaring at the Batman and slowly rising back to his feet. Quickly lunging forward Kaine swings his left stinger arm at Batman, the Dark Knight quickly blocking with the blades on his own gauntlets then pushing him back. Gritting his teeth while landing in a low crouch Kaine angrily narrows his eyes on the man.

'_Alright, his fighting style seems to be a mixed version of Iron Fist mixed with some, Daredevil and a dash of Captain America a very bad combination for me! Whoever taught__this guy how to fight most have be one mean SOB! __Thinks Kaine before _quickly throwing several objects towards the man just some junk that looked like it belonged to a _clown_. Batman merely blocked the clownish objects with his bladed gauntlets, easily knocking them away from himself. Narrowing his eye's Batman then steps back, his cape flowing over his form as he then throws numerous Batarangs towards the brown haired man.

Cursing and quickly rolling out of the way Kaine then shoots a web-line towards the man's feet. Batman quickly jumps to the side to evade however, and then lunged forward at Kaine. Narrowing his eyes and pressing his foot back, Kaine caught the fist coming to his face then slid one naked foot forward, sweeping Batman's legs out from under him, then turned on his heel and threw him over his shoulder. Flipping in the air Batman came to the ground with a light thud before quickly lashing out with his cape, the seemingly useless accessory surprised Kaine by setting off his spider-senses telling him to jump back he then does so. To Batman's surprise most rookies assume his cap's just for show.

'_Note to self, the cap is not for show."_ He thinks to himself as he blocks Batman incoming attacks. Blocking Batman's gauntlet blades with both stingers. Growling the two push forward in a test of strength, Kaine only using a little of his super-strength yet he was tied with Batman. _'Damn… how the hell__ AM using the strength of four men my height yet his still holding on...Is he using some martial arts fighting technique...If this continues I'll have no choose but to us my super-strength whether I won't to or not!"_ Kaine wonders as he and The Batman push one another back and into a sliding crouch.

"Your good." Batman offers, not even slightly winded and if he is, his doing a wonderful job on hiding it. "But you've obviously holding back why? Batman asks while moving his arms into his cape.

"Can't… can't say your half bad either… for a Goth perverted old man who show's his underwear to strangers." He offers in response mockingly while Batman frowns slightly at the crack.

"Say's the man who's only a few years younger than me. Fighting me in his birthday suit "retorted Batman with a smirk.

"A few years? I say by the look of your double chin your at least eight years older than me... And I would've worn the proper attire had I been forewarned.. As you can no doubt tell last night activities didn't require cloths." replayed Kaine with a smirk that matches Batman's.

"Had I done, that I would've lost the element of surprise. I couldn't, have positively taken on both you and Poison Ivy at once." Stated Batman hands in his cape.

"Can I at least put on my pants? Or do you enjoy looking at my _schlong_? Ivy sure did!" Kaine response mockingly while Batman frowns at the homosexual crack_." Dear God I'm worse than Peter."_

"Find! But no sudden movements and hands were I can see them." Growled the Dark Knight still upset at that previous accusation.

Kaine does as he was instructed as he made his way towards the bottom half of his costume. And immediately begin putting it on. After a few seconds his fully dress from the waist below.

"There that's better would you agree? He turned towards Batman.

"You should give up now, and turn yourself in to the authorities." Batman states firmly, the Kaine narrowing his eyes and grunting as he moves his body into another stance.

Sorry… Batman I like you, your much more reasonable, then the other guy, he wouldn't even let me get off a sentence without attacking me...Had he this whole fiasco wouldn't have happened. '" Batman raises his eyebrows at the statement.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

Kaine shakes his head "It doesn't matter, now! It's too late anyways. If what you're saying is true, and I really did kill that, cop accident or not. I've already, passed the point of no return. If I continuously kill people when I don't mean to. I might not be the monster that I was before. But am still a killer" Kaine's voice cracked with regret at what he's done with his second chance.

"It's never too late! You can always turn your life around for the better. Do you understand?... I don't want to hurt you despite what you've done... But you're leaving me with no alternative and we both know it." Says Batman as he takes a step towards Kaine." Maybe it all hinges on this very moment... Maybe this is our last chance to sort this bloody mess out. If you don't take it, then we might be locked onto a suicidal course... Where either of us, could end up killing each other. Maybe you, maybe me, maybe sooner, maybe later. Both of us ,to the death.'

Kaine stared at him speechless. This man who he had been fighting a few moments ago. Was trying to help him. He almost killed, he no doubt was, a close friend of his. Yet he was trying to help him."_His just like Peter!"._ Referring to Peter Parker's willingness to help others, even those with reputable past or careers. Regardless of who you are Peter would always help you even if he shouldn't.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I don't know what bent you into the man you are. But who knows? Maybe I've been there too?... Maybe I can help? Batman said holding his hand out.

Kaine voice cracks with shame'" Y-you're a good man... The type of man I wish I could be... The type of man I should have been born to be...But I can't god help me**! I can't!**" Kaine offers in response before lunging forward once more, Kaine flipping into a Roundhouse, which Batman easily evaded. Batman then quickly lashed out with a punch to Kaine's jaw, he stumbling back before quickly using his momentum to slice through the man's armor with the stinger on his left arm. Taking a quick step back, Batman pulled a device from his belt and then hid it in his hand with his cape.

"Why can't you be that man? What's stopping you? asked Batman

"Do you ever feel like you're not in control? Like there's something else inside you trying to get out and you know that this thing isn't very good. But what worse is that you like this thing inside, you want to let it out but you, know you shouldn't." Kaine asked finally.

"Believe it or not? I can relate!"

Both dark warriors lunged forward, Kaine popping his stingers and swinging them while the Batman blocked with his Gauntlets' blades. Batman then quickly pushed Kaine back a few feet. Kaine narrowed his eyes before lunging forward once more. Batman quickly take's a step back to evade the stingers however, then lashes out with a thrust kick to his chest, knocking him down onto his back. Flipping to his feet Kaine then launches a surprise double web-lines aimed at Batman feet, which proved successful he then pulls using his super strength. Batman is pulled off the ground straight into a side drawer shattering it.

"I said it before but I'll say it again. Your good." Said Batman as he got to his feet." You could've won if you pressed on that last attack of yours you know that?... I was knocked out for about a second.''

"Thanks for the compliment and advice old man, but we really shouldn't chat so much in the middle of an fight." Kaine quips and sees Batman frown once more before narrowing his eyes.

"True. But our quarrel could be easily resolved if you would just turn yourself in and let yourself be rehabilitated ." Batman offers in retort and Kaine can't help an annoyed grunt in response while glaring at the older man.

"Like I said Batsy, it's too late!" Kaine growls out before then rushing forward, kicking out and then swinging his Stingers. Batman quickly moved backward to evade both attacks only for Kaine to then withdrawal his the stinger in midair, spin low into a crouch while throwing an web-line at the man. Batman quickly flips over the web-line however, and Kaine then spins upwards stingers popping open towards the Dark Knight and cutting threw the front of his armor as he pushes a bit of spider super-strength into it.

Eyes' widening behind his mask the Batman shows no other visible signs of surprise as he takes a quick step back. Inwardly however he makes a note to evade Kaine attack in combat.

"What's the matter old man, starting to feel your age?" Kaine asks while rising back to his feet and Batman frowns before then crouching down into a stance. Kaine takes a stance of his own and both men lunge forward, Kaine throwing punch so does Batman.

Fists connecting the two then quickly spin into roundhouse kicks, each connecting at the same time. Both warriors pushing the other back and into a stance. Where they yet again lunge forward.

Kaine sprung off his hand and came in with several quick punches that were all expertly blocked by Batman. While his attacks were quick Batman was a martial arts master so it wasn't hard for him to anticipate which way he was going to attack. The Scarlet wall crawler jumped with his knee aimed for his nose but Batman jerked his head to the side allowing him to pass him. He whipped around with his batarang in hand and slashed him across the back.

"GAH!" he shouted before lifting his left foot and throwing out a back kick nailing Batman in the gut.

Batman took the shot without so much as a grunt and responded by diving forward with both of his fist's aimed at The Scarlet Spider's back but at the last possible second the Scarlet wall-crawler ducked and he passed over him, however, Batman was expecting him to do that and he landed on his knuckles and thrusted both of his feet backwards striking The Scarlet Spider in the jaw knocking him for a loop. He rolled forward and landed on his feet, he whipped around and came in again with one of his fist's but Kaine recovered and grabbed his oncoming hand and he landed a solid hook shot, but he didn't stop there he hooked his foot around Batman's ankle and sent the both of them to the ground with him landing on top of Batman and his forearm firmly placed under his chin securely holding him in place.

"Listen to me... we don't have to do...this we don't... have to fight" Batman growled at Kaine.

"Sure…we…..do" Kaine said back at him.

'_Spider Sense'_

Kaine let go of Batman and jumped out of the way as has his hand shoot out of his cap holding a teaser.

Batman push's himself up off the ground and then looked at Kaine stance.

Kaine jumped forward with a flying kick, Batman held's up his arms in an x-block and blocked the attack. Kaine sprung up off of his arms and shot two webs that connected to Batman's shoulders but before he could pull him he sliced the webs off of his shoulders with his batarang. Kaine landed on the ground and tossed the useless webs out of his hand.

'_Spider Sense'_

The Scarlet Spider turned just in time to maneuver out of the way of a high swipe but Batman came in with another strike and he managed to catch him in the shoulder. Kaine gritted his teeth but kept up his defense and blocked a knee that was aimed for his groin.

Batman reared his arm back and thrusted out his right fist hoping to punch him in the chest but he caught the offending fist and stopped it in its tracks. They struggled for a moment but Batman quickly realized that his strength was greater than his own so he came in with the other fist aiming it for his stomach but he managed to catch that fist too but that's what Batman wanted. Batman brought his head forward and slammed it into his nose, and then pulled his fist's back before hitting him all across the chest.

"GAH!" he gasped feeling batman's hard skull and his chest being punched several times _'It's like his head is made out of granite'_ he thought while looking down at his slightly bruised chest. Kaine's spider-sense warns him of an incoming attack but due to the pain in his head his slow to react.

The strike had rattled the scarlet wall-crawler well enough to where Batman could gain the upper hand again. And finish this fight by using his ace in the hole. Batman quickly swinging his right arm before slamming something into Kaine's arm.

"GAH!" he shouted in pain before quickly elbowed Batman in the face, knocking him back. Soon coming into a stance Kaine watches Batman slowly come to a stop and then move his cape around his shoulders.

"What, no more?" Kaine quips with a smirk and Batman holds his right hand up shows the syringe like device in his hand before tossing it lightly to one side. Soon after Kaine shook his head and blinked as he tried to focus on the man only to stumble backwards slightly and drop his stance.

"W-what the hell?" He questions before bringing a hand to his head as his vision starts to blur Batman looking at him impassively.

"Your being affected by a special tranquilizer I developed specifically for Metahumans with above average human physical level's such as skin density, strength, and endurance."

Batman says simply while walking towards Kaine as he falls to his knees, his hands on the ground as he tries to keep from passing out. "It's powerful enough to slow down Wonder Woman! Am amaze your still even awake." Batman comments with a scowl on his face as Kaine narrows his eyes trying to keep him in his bleary vision.

Ugh… go… go fuck yourself…" Kaine managed to grunt out only for Batman to frown then lift the man up and glare.

" Now then, you've lost so answer me this... Why where you holding back? Batman asks"

"..Wh...what ...makes..you ...thinks ...that?"

"You're tricep has been taught throughout this entire fight. You've been pulling your punches." Stated Batman as he held onto Kaine.

**"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaine started laughing." That's.. Where you're ...wrong you beat me...but your the... one who's lost

"What the hell are you talking ab…" Batman started before It happen.

Immediately several plant tentacles wrapped around his entire body pulling him up into the air." GAH!" he shouted in surprise and pain as he was hoisted up in thee air.

"I think what my darling new lover, meant Batman. Is while you might have beaten him you left yourself vulnerable TO ME!. " Shouted Poison Ivy as she rose to her feet. Now covered in vines.

Batman sends her a suspired look. As he struggles to break free of the plant tentacles.

She flipped her long, red hair over her shoulder and ignored the look, he was only looking to distract her. She orders her plants to drag Batman outside through the window where she can finally deal with him.

Ivy's head snaps down where Kaine is kneeling on the floor.

Ivy jogs up to him and spots the bruises on his chest. Her hand goes up toward his chest. "He did this?"

Kaine nods. "He has a... hell of a.. right hook for... an old man..thanks for the help!"Ivy places her arms around his shoulders as she helps him up.

'Of course! I wasn't going to let my darling lover get beaten while I stood by." Said Ivy

"That's really romantic," Kaine remarks.

Ivy shrugs. "Meh. What can I say am just a regular Juliet...Now if you'll excuse me sweetie! I have to take care of an annoying flying rat! "stated Ivy as walked towars the window. Before Kaine grabbed her hand.

"Don't.. we have... to get of ...here'' Said trying to get Ivy to leave without killing Batman.

"Why? We can end this you wear him out. Now I can finish the job." inquires Ivy as she looked at Kaine.

_"I have to connive her to leave without killing him but how."_Thought Kaine before an idea struck him."Because he.. called for... help from... the Justice League."

" The Justice League!" Yelled Ivy with a little concern. This was a little unexpected that Batman would call for help. Ivy knew she would have to face off against the Justice League someday. She planned for it but this is way too soon. She's nowhere near ready yet. And Kaine looked like his about to pass out at any moment.

She couldn't win a fight against one single Justice League member. And that's when she had her Injustice League teammates beside her. Let alone by herself! If they send in more than one hero she was done for. She would be sent right back to Arkham.

"Damnit! His always one step ahead of me" cries Ivy she can kill Batman right now with a snap of her fingers... Have her plants snap his neck... But that would be too quick. After all the plan's that his ruined... after all my babies at his killed..no she had _something _special just for him._' You win this round Batman."_

Ivy snaps her fingers and more vines wrap around the Batman outside the window especially ones around his neck in a position to snap his neck at a moment's notice.

"Well be leaving now Batman try anything and my babies snap your neck understand? Batman nods his head."Come on Love let depart before more troublesome hero's arrive. I have to collect a few of my babies before we can leave" says Ivy as she heads for the door.

Leaving Kaine alone with Batman. Kaine began to then put on the rest of his stealth suit. Which is hard to do when you've been drugged. As soon as he finish he starts heading for the door to see if Ivy needs any help collecting her plants. He turn around to get one last look at Batman. Only to see the man staring at him...Before then his lips began to move, no words came out...But if they did Kiane knew they would have been...Thank You..

He smirks before heading out the door to fine Ivy.


End file.
